Warped Past, Twisted Future
by psykotic addiction
Summary: 8 years we've been at war with the Niverati. 8 years it took us to ensure they would never plague the humanity and their allies ever again. We thought we could rest easy. Oh boy we were wrong. And what the hell is with all these talking animals?
1. War of the worlds

A lone figure was moving through a war scared city. He was wearing a fishing hat and a night vision patch. He was wearing a black uniform that resembled the ones used by the SAS but sleeker and lighter. He was also wearing a fishing hat. His name was Jacob (Think captain price from call of duty 1 with the fishing hat and eye do-hickey added to his SAS fatigues) The buildings had a green tint and were organic looking. The trees looked like they were made of melted plastic. As he observed his surroundings he also took note of the fallen enemy soldiers he had fought for so many years. The dead soldiers looked insectiod in appearance. They were around 6ft. tall and had green skin. Their mouths had a lower jaw and six mandibles in the place of the upper jaw. They had 3-clawed fingers. On their right hands was a tube shaped weapon with a small tank on the bottom. Their eye were a brighter green then they're skin but not by much. In the dark you couldn't even tell they had eyes. These creatures where called the Niverati.

So far he had not came upon any more troops in the area. He knew they're were still more out there, all they needed was a target and they would attack. He heard a sound that resembled a cricket chirping but 10 times deeper. Anyone unfamiliar with that sound would've regarded it as nothing more then a random insect. Many people had died early in the war for assuming such. 6 of the creatures charged out a ruined building toward the man, 1 of which wielding a 6 ft. long, wicked sword. The figure wasted no time bringing up his rifle. At first glance it would appear to be an M16 but closer inspection would reveal several key differences. For one it was way sleeker, and less blocky. Its scope was built into the rifle and had the ammo count in the corner of the screen. Its clip wasn't actually a clip. It was a container of liquid metal. The gun would take a glob of the stuff, harden it, and then fire it out the barrel at super sonic speeds. In essence its a container of "I can't believe it's not bullet". All human weapons now use liquid metal as all they had to do to make ammunition was melt down any supply of metal and fill their clips with it. It doesn't even have to be a specific type of metal as the guns built in molders will shape and harden any type of metal.

He fired 3 shots with pinpoint accuracy and nailed 3 of the aliens in the head. The other 3 not caring about the loss of their allies charged firing their guns. Sizzling balls shot out the barrels toward the trooper at high speeds. He rolled out the way just as the shots impacted onto the ground, leaving a blackened soccer ball sized holes where they landed. The insectiod with the sword charged at the figure that was still on the ground. The besieged man reached behind his back, knowing he wouldn't be able to shoot the hostile alien at so close. He pulled out a blade that resembled a 2 ft. long butcher knife. That's pretty much what it is. When the creature swung down he sidestepped it. He used his sword arm to elbow the creature in the face, and then he swung the blade diagonally across its chest. When the creature was sent reeling he plunged the knife through its chest making the creature screech in pain before going limp. He pulled the blade out the creature's chest then beckoned for the other 2 to come forward. The other 2 charged after it only to be cut down in seconds by the large butcher knife. When he was positive there weren't going to be any more attacks he spoke through the COM he had in his ear.

"This is Delta 1. I've disposed of all hostiles in the area." His voice had a heavy British accent

"Delta 2 here. All clear on my end." Said a voice with a slight slang dialect and hint of cockiness.

"Delta 3. All hostiles neutralized." This voice was deep and gruff.

"Delta 4. Nothings standing over here." His voice wasn't very deep. He was maybe in his mid twenties.

"Delta 5. All clear." His voice was the oddest. He had a kind of deep voice with a Jamaican accent.

"Good. Regroup at the Mauler. Expect to come into contact with hostiles on the way there. We're done here." The first voice stated before closing the COM link.

As the identified squad leader moved through the city quietly he heard inhuman screeching. This time however it was too far away for it to be an attack on him. He sprinted toward the noise. When he rounded the corner he came to an abrupt halt as he saw a battle about to take place. In front of him were twenty or so Niverati. They were circling 1 man, who had 5 dead Niverati at his feet. The man was a Jamaican with stereotypical chest length dreads. His 2 front dreads on both sides of his head had long sharp teeth tied to the end, most likely belonging to a dangerous predatory animal. His eyes were grayish blue, and his skin tone was dark brown. He had on his black fatigue pants, and a black muscle shirt. On his back was an x shaped sheath. In his hands were 2 Katanas. They were dripping with glowing green blood. Eli, Aka Delta 5. He was squad close-quarters specialist.

The Niverati all charged in unison at the man expecting to beat him in close quarters. That mistake cost them their lives. The first bug swung his weapon in an attempt to use it as a club. Eli dipped under him and swung his left sword across the cross the insects back, making it howl in pain. The other lunged at him in an attempt to punch him. He swung his right sword across its throat, then carried the momentum all the way across into another head. A 4th bug tried to jump on his back but a powerful roundhouse to the jaw snapped its neck. Only 2 seconds into the fight he had killed 5 and was about to exploit the best of his abilities. He twirled the 2 blades in his hands like a baton before engaging the other 15. The first Niverati with a sword tried to swing down on him from behind with another of those wicked swords. Eli raised his left sword in the air to block it while simultaneously kicking the bug in its hamstring, making its right leg explode in pain. He spun around and swung down with his right sword on the pained insect, using his momentum again to carry the attack through another Niverati head. 2 Niverati came from both sides of him in an attempt to bludgeon him. He spun in a circle once, with his arms fully extended to cut through the throats of the insect. Another came to try and hit him in the face, only for the man to sweep his legs, and then come down on him with both swords. The fight went on for 10 more seconds with him dancing through the insects as they threw failed punches, kicks, and swings. The last one made a charge at him, only for a sword to cut into his leg, making him fall on one knee, another to slash across his chest, then for the last swing to go through his head, all in 1 second. Eli sheathed his swords then turned to see his squad leader Jacob walk up to him.

"Nice work. Shall we proceed?" Jacob asked. Eli nodded once, and they both continued creeping through the city, killing enemies periodically as they went along.

The 2 were moving through the city but stopped at the sound of a large explosion. It came from an organic looking building several blocks ahead. After the explosion, the sound of a shotgun firing repeatedly followed. It stopped for 2 seconds as a Niverati and another black fatigued figure went flying through a circle shaped window. Several Niverati ran up to the window firing sizzling balls down at the black figure. He ignored them as he tumbled to the ground positioning himself and the flailing Niverati. When they landed on the ground the Niverati's chest was caved in as the black figure landed full force on top of the insect breaking his fall. He rolled off the flattened bug then looked up at the Niverati, who were still trying to shoot at him with poor marksmanship. He pulled a detonator out his pocket then waved at the bugs. They stopped shooting at the site of the detonator. They all turned away, searching for an explosive, no noticing him removing the rocket launcher on his back and put away the detonator at a leisurely pace. They turned back toward the window just in time to see a missile screaming toward them. The entire floor on that building was destroyed, causing the upper level floors to collapse on the lower level ones. The entire building came tumbling down.

"Well that was subtle Jarvis." Commented a voice from behind him. He turned to see his 2-squad mates standing behind him, watching the building collapse. He placed the rocket launcher on his back, and then picked up his shotgun of the ground. Jarvis was the demo-man in the squad. He was balled, had black eyes, and a 5 o'clock shadow. He also had a scar across his right eye, which was why Avery always called him scar face, general scar, old one eye, and so on. It's a wonder Jarvis never tried to shoot him before.

"Subtlety is for pricks. How many people do you know would have the balls to attack an enemy upfront?" He asked smugly.

"Only you and Avery. Speaking of which, where are Avery, and Louie?" Asked Jacob.

"Probably at the breading grounds by now. They said something about the enemy being most likely to be bunched up in that area and because it was in the Mauler's direction, they wouldn't be disobeying orders." Jarvis explained resting his shotgun on his shoulder and his left hand on his thigh. Eli stood there quietly scanning the buildings for enemy movement.

"Well lets get going. I have the feeling something really bad is about to happen." Jacob said as he began jogging toward the Niverati breeding grounds. They didn't care about discreetness anymore, as the collapsed building would no doubt alert all remaining Niverati to the augmented humans presence in the city. In fact they were starting to get chased. There were already over 30 Niverati and counting chasing the 3. They rounded another building and kept running toward the breeding grounds, where the echo of a minigun could be heard nearby. You could also hear someone shouting.

"Oh? You want some to? I got enough for all you cock roach mother fuckers!" A voice with a slight slang dialect yelled followed by the buzzing sound of a minigun. It couldn't have come from farther than 10 blocks away. They could've easily turned around and slaughtered the lot of them then and there, but they were trying to regroup first.

"Hey! Unless you wanna know what it's like being Swiss cheese, I suggest you get your asses down!" Yelled Avery as he rounded the corner, his minigun spooled up. Avery was the squad support gunner and as such had a liquid metal tank on his belt that was attached to the gun by a tub of hard yet bendable substance. Because the gun was a heavy machine gun, it molded smaller bullets than rifles did but at a faster pace. The 3 commandos got into the down push-up position as his weapon came to life. The 30 or so pursuing Niverati seeing the weapon ran even harder, probably thinking along the lines of "bullets can only pas through so many bodies". A storm of bullets shot out the 6-barreled weapon. After 2 seconds, 12 Niverati were shredded with a storm of bullets. After 4 more seconds, only 5 Niverati were still standing, all of which were unfazed by the loss.

"They're all yours Louie!" Avery called out. The Niverati kept charging the 4 commandos, intent on cutting them all down. Suddenly ones head exploded in green gore, confusing the other 4 four. Another shot rang out, taking an arm and a large portion of the chest of a Niverati. 3 more shots rang out in succession, each inflicting fatal wounds. That wasn't the scary thing about the shots. All 5 shots were fired within 3 seconds. The fact that someone can fire 5 successful shots with a sniper in such a short time alone is something to be feared.

"Louie. Get over here. The Mauler is only a few blocks away." Jacob spoke into the COM.

"I'm already on my way down." The team sniper yelled back. He didn't speak through the teams COM however. Everyone looked up to see a figure falling to the ground. He was wearing a tan colored hat in contrast to the all black the squad always wore, and had a sniper on his back. The sniper like all weapons humanity used, employed liquid metal. The clip had smaller amount of liquid metal but it made longer bullets at a shorter pace. He had dark blue eyes, and black gloves to keep his hands from getting sore after repeatedly shooting his sniper. In his thigh holsters were 2 pistols with suppressors. He often used them extensively during close quarters missions such as ship boarding, or clearing buildings. He hit the ground with a grunt. Had that been any normal human, they would've broken a leg or 2. At the very least, they'd be in a lot of pain.

2 of the perks of being genetically enhanced however are, stronger bones, and higher tolerance of pain. That's just the tip of the iceberg however. Enhanced bones, eyesight, reflexes, strength, and speed, are all part of being genetically enhanced. There are disadvantages however. If you focus too much on one field you become much weaker than a normal human in all other fields, which is why Special Forces and commandos (which nowadays is a synonym for genetically enhanced) are trained to distribute their abilities equally. An example would be, if they sprint too fast they will blind themselves as long as they're running, which may end with them running into a wall at 30 miles an hour. Ouch.

"Well now that were all here, lets double time it to the Mauler." Avery chuckled some at the way his accent made him say Mauler.

"Yea guys lets get to the "_Mowla"_." He said before jogging toward the vehicle. If you could glare daggers, Jacob would've stabbed Avery to death. He sighed and motioned for the squad to follow him. They began jogging toward the objective, weapons raised, with exception of Eli whom had one of his hands wrapped around the handle of one of his Katanas in case a fight came. They hadn't run into any more attacks on their trip there and that made them even tenser. Niverati have been known for holding off on attacks for long periods of time only to make a large attack when you were at your most vulnerable. After 10 whole minutes of no attack, the entire squad was itching for a fight. Luckily they reached the Mauler just then.

The Mauler is an APC designed to comfortably carry 10 people. It has a heavy machine gun on the top, capable of acting as a small AA battery. Its UV lights on the front of the vehicle distort Niverati if they're caught in front of the light, making them act like a deer in headlights (literally). Given that fact it shouldn't be hard to guess how it got the name "Mauler". They had to upgrade all the Maulers with steel bumpers because it kept happening. The vehicle was covered in 2 inches of thick armor. Used wheels apposed to treads as wheels now use a type of hard yet bendable plastic (the same type used for Avery's minigun) to replace rubber so stray bullets can't pop them.

"Alright squad, mount up. Avery your on the wheel-"_BANG! _Everyone spun around at the sound of the explosion. They couldn't see anything but they could feel the explosion. Just then the COM came to life.

"This is Admiral Cain of 4th Fleet! The Niverati leader just detonated a bomb of some sort! The explosion isn't normal though. Its not loosing momentum and it's going to engulf the entire damn planet! All Squads forget any previous orders you had and move to the insertion point! Over and out!"

"You heard the man! Lets move." The squad leader ordered before jumping into the passenger seat. Avery jumped in the driver seat. Eli and Jarvis jumped in the back. Louie manned the machine gun. Without pause the car screeched off.

"Ha! This is like an action movie! Hectic situation! Driving in a fast vehicle! All we need is everything blowing up around us and this could be a movie scene!" Avery yelled over the car's engine, which was being pushed to the max. To almost everyone's displeasure, the remaining Niverati in the abandoned city chose then to attack the 5 commandos'. Dozens of them came from all directions, seemingly not noticing the explosion that could be seen in the distance, like a sunrise of death. Louie swerved the turret around and fired the turret in controlled bursts, shredding several Niverati each burst. Considering the vehicle was moving at over 100 miles an hour that was a big accomplishment. Just then a creature that looked like a Niverati but 14 ft. tall with scaled weapons on each hand rounded the corner. It was at least a mile away but they were moving over 100 miles an hour so that distance wouldn't last for long.

"Tanker! Louie take it out!" Jacob ordered. The sniper took a deep breath and focused on his eyesight, pinpointing how he would need to shoot the creature blocking their escape. The Steroid abusing Niverati began charging the cannons in its hands. The soldier then jammed the trigger down. The bullets chewed into the face of the creature making its head snap back in pain. It cried out with the last of its strength before falling backward, the guns discharged into the ground, causing a large explosion and large amounts of gore fly into the air before coming back down. By then the vehicle had already zoomed past the beast. They weren't moving fast enough however as the explosion was fast approaching. They had escaped the city a long time ago. Now they were out in the desert with nothing obstructing their progress but dirt hills. The explosion would catch them in five minuets tops yet the insertion point was 20 minutes away, even at this high speed. Everyone looked at each other affirming there believes. They wouldn't make it. The APC was moving too slow, and the explosion was moving too fast. Even if the explosion slowed down to half its speed they'd still only have a ghost of a chance. Avery saw everyone features were now of acceptance and tried to get the morale back up while still keeping the car going full speed.

"What are you guys doing! 7 years we've been a team and your going to let a few uneven odds bum you out? The hell is wrong with you!" He yelled at everyone. They just ignored him and stayed silent. They all appeared to be deep in thought and Eli was even praying silently, mouthing out the words. The ground began to rumble again but not because of the explosion. In the distance ahead of them, they could make out warship leaving the planets surface and exiting the atmosphere. "no, No, NO! DAMNIT!" The squad support gunner raged, only for a gloved hand to rest on his shoulder. He traced the hand back to Sergeant Jacob, who looked at him with a serious look. He then spoke calmly

"Stop the truck."

"WHAT!"

"Stop the truck. It's over"

"Sarge do you hear yourself!"

"That's an order. It's been a good run but we can rest easy now. The Niverati home world is doomed. They've been repealed from all the human and allied races planets. The wars over and we played a big role in it. It was a good run."

"(sigh)" He eased off the gas and onto the brakes slowly. When the car came to a complete stop he looked out the window. Jacob followed his gaze to the departing ships.

"If I become a ghost and find out there was another ship waiting for us up there. I'm gonna kill you again." Avery threatened, sounding serious.

"You do that." Jacob replied, not really paying attention to what he said.

"Sarge. It's been an honor." Jarvis said.

"Likewise." Eli stated.

"Dido." The reply came from Louie.

By now the ground was shaking heavily. The blast was only 200 meters away now. It would engulf them in seconds.

"Sit back and relax squad. Especially you Avery. You've always bitched about there not being enough breaks." Jacob said calmly as if not even noticing his death approaching. The truck was rumbling heavily now. The explosion was now only 50 meters away. Jacob simply pulled the cap over his eye's and crossed his eyes. He let his head fall back into the seat. "I'm coming Jessica." They were engulfed in white.

Author's note: This is my third fic, and I have a good feeling about this one. I'll let you figure out which sly game this takes place in. Anyway review and give me tips. This is just the foundation of the story. I'll update as much as possible. Have a nice day.


	2. How the hell did I end up here?

The APC was floating in a large vortex of light. The entire squad was heavily dazed but they were beginning to come through. Avery who was in the drivers seat was the first to exit his daze and look around. He reacted how you would expect someone to react in this situation.

"Wow. What the fuck?" Avery said looking out into the white area that surrounded the Mauler. Sergeant Jacob was the second to come to. He looked at Jacob with a questioning look.

"What? Surprised at what heaven looks like?" He half joked. He shook his head clear before sitting up in his seat.

"If we're in heaven then there really is a parking a lot in the sky for totaled cars. Plus we're still in our fatigues. Also if we're in heaven, where the hell are my wings!" Avery yelled the last part. Jacob looked out the windshield toward the strange light that engulfed their vehicles. It was almost ethereal. It wasn't like the light you see on a hot day at the beach. It was more like being surrounded by glowing clouds on all sides. In a way it was unnerving. Not unnerving like "Something might jump out and get me" it was more "I wonder what would happen if I fell out or touched it."

"Damn! So this is what back to the future would be like if it were real. How do we get out?" Louie asked. By now, the entire squad had regained their wits. They were all confused now. A minute ago they were engulfed in an explosion, expecting death. The next minute they in a vortex of light, and couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

"You think this had anything to do with that explosion?" Avery asked honestly. There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice unlike every sentence he used. Everyone gave him a look that said "Are you serious?" He looked back sheepishly at them. He thought it was an innocent enough question. Apparently no one else did.

"What? I'm just saying. Well maybe it wasn't the explosion that sent us here. Maybe god loves me." Avery responded to their looks. Everyone was silent for a moment. All the squad mates gave each other a good 3-second long look before breaking down laughing at Avery's comment. He just sat there staring at them laugh, with a beyond annoyed look. He patiently waited for everyone to finish laughing, his death glare never faltering.

"You're lucky I don't have a low self-esteem or I'd be really pissed off right about now." Avery stated calmly, his voice laced with annoyance, and loathing. That only made everyone laugh again and even harder at the heavy support gunner's expense. It wouldn't be hard to imagine him thinking. "I hate you guys so much. I hope you get eaten by something." Jarvis once he regained self-control attempted to apologize to Avery.

"Hey man. I'm sorr-"

"Fuck you." Jarvis couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at Avery's grumpy response. He then looked though the windshield. To his surprise he didn't more light up ahead. Instead he saw what looked like an honest to god portal. If you looked hard enough you could see a city inside. There were several pockets of water, which suggested the city was built on top of a body of water. There were a number of bridges. It seemed to be daytime, which meant the planet had a sun nearby. The entire squad took notice to the city. There were several people walking around the streets but because of the distance away, it was impossible to make them out, even when we strained our augmented eyesight. Straining the augments in our eyes was the only reason we could see them at all. The longer we stared the bigger and clearer they got. We then realized it wasn't because our vision was getting better It was because we were getting closer.

"Um? Sarge? We're getting closer and those aliens don't match any we've seen before. In fact I'm beginning to think this is a first contact scenario." Jarvis commented as he saw the city getting closer and the light that once had them surrounded was slowly declining. They were about to enter that place in less than a minute if something wasn't done.

"We need to take a moment and think about this. If this is really a first contact, we have to decide how we're going to deal with this situation. Better yet we need to find a way to contact our superiors." Jacob explained. Avery responded angrily at the word "superior's".

"Fuck them! They left us to die in that… explosion… teleporter… thing. Whatever it was, it was bad, and they left us there. If I do go back, I'm suing the entire goddamn government. Bill Gates was the worlds richest human. When I get back I'm gonna be the worlds richest black man!" Avery ranted.

"Haha what? You think you can win a lawsuit against the government?" Louie asked.

"I'm just saying. I've got 4 eyewitnesses and a mad black woman on my side. No not Madea. My mom. She'll hold the damn governor at gunpoint. No lawyer or legal system in the world can beat that." Avery commented making his squad chuckle.

"I'd hate to interrupt your important conversation of contemplating treason, but we're about to enter that city! Any bright ideas!" Jacob yelled. Everyone's head turned toward the portal just as they shot out, 20 ft. in the sky.

"OH SHIT!" Avery yelled as gravity did its job. The light APC began plummeting to the ground. Everyone beginning screaming as they fell for roughly 4 seconds. They landed in the middle of a plaza, on top off a water fountain. A fountain that just so happened to be surrounded with busy stores, couples, and various bystanders. Needless to say, it was hard not to notice a massive, armored, alien vehicle land in a public area. In fact everyone screamed, gasped, or cursed although it was mostly the adolescence that did the last one. Inside the truck Jacob and Avery were currently wrestling with the air bags of death as they tried to crush the commandos against the chair. Eli who was quiet the entire trip, drew his sword and popped both their air bags with little to no effort.

"Thanks Ninja man." Avery said, attempting to annoy the squad CQC expert. All he did in response was nod slightly, and then turn to Jacob.

"Sir, we've been compromised. The local authorities will be upon on us in minutes. What should we do?" He asked looking out the tinted windows where the crowd was slowly creeping forward as if any minute the APC would grow arms, then legs and go on a murderous rampage. Some had what resembled phones and video cameras and had them pointed at the vehicle. That's when they noticed it. These civilians looked like anthropomorphic animals. They're were deer, bears, wolfs, foxs, rabbits, lizards, and even _insects!_ The entire fucking animal kingdom! They were all fully clothed (give or take a pair of pants) and some were even talking to each other, though we couldn't hear them due to the glass.

"Avery. How good a driver are you?" Jacob asked Avery who, with the rest of the squad was also watching the approaching civilians. He turned back toward the squad leader with a questioning look on his face. He then spoke with a voice full of barely concealed amusement.

"Sarge? You aren't thinking what I think you are thinking right?"

"It's either that, or we let the government take us, then explain how we happen to be super soldiers in a inter galactic war. You know how humanity was before we discovered space travel? The fact that we can't see any space stations or detect energy signals in space suggest they haven't began colonizing other planets. That means right now they're in their "Fear of space and space alien stages." Unless you like dissections and interrogations you don't wanna be here during that stage." Jacob explained.

"Alright. First lets clear a path." Avery said before pushing the gas. The APC's engine roared loud and proud, making the surrounding civilians run away or cry out in fear. Enough of them moved to give the squad of commandos an opening. Avery flew out the Plaza, being careful to not hit anything that looked important like stands, decorative trees, and obviously people. Of course the sound of sirens, informed them they had waited too long to act. Avery would be damned if he gave up however. He pushed on the gas petal harder when he got on a freeway. The cars that began chasing them looked _exactly _like the 21st century police cars down to the paint job, and sirens. Then something happened no one was expecting. They began talking in English.

"_Attention unidentified vehicle! We mean you no harm. If you would pull over we can have a civil conversation."_ Spoke one of the drivers with a megaphone.There was a brief silence in the air as everyone took in the information. They were confused that these people were fluent in their language.

"Sir what do you make of this?" Avery asked still holding the gas.

"They look like earth animals. It would only make sense they would talk in the language developed on earth. We can talk this out later. Lose em."

"Lets put on some music!" Avery yelled. With 1 hand he hooked up his phone to the speaker built into the light APC. When he found a song on his phone he liked he turned it up to full blast.

HAAATERS! COME OUT AND PLAY!

He stomped on the gas and left the stunned police cars in the dust. They began speeding as well, doing a good job keeping up as the APC dodged traffic.

HEY HEY HEY HATER HI HI HI HI HI HI HATER LOOK DON'T HI I SEE YOU HATER I'MA WAVE HI WHEN I SEE YOU HATER

"TOO FUCKING LOUD!" Louie yelled covering his years.

"Can you turn that down" Eli complained.

"It's about to get to the best part!" Avery yelled before making a sharp turn off the freeway into another section of the city.

HUSTLE HARD! STACK PAPER! IT'S AL-RIGHT! YAL-HATER! YOU SEEM ME HI HATER HI HATER YOU SEE ME HI HATER!

3 times as many polices cars came from all but 1 direction. The road in front of them was clear the entire time. They were either scared to get in front of us or they were leading us. Avery decided to shake up the game some. He hit the brakes while making a hard left. The APC drifted to the side of the road and all the police cars zoomed straight by them.

OK OK HI! MY NAME IS SWISS! YOUR NAME IS HATER! SO YOU SEE HIM! HI HATER! MY WATCH THE PADED FALEEP! I DON'T LOSE NO SLEEP CAUSE I DON'T FUCK WITH YALL HATERS! MY CAR! THE SLR! THE ENGINES DROOMIN LIKE SLICK GUITAR! I LEAVE YALL HATERS IN THE DUST BY FAR! I'M DESIGNING PLANES YALL LOOKING AT CARS! LAIMES!

Avery drove back the way he came with the fast APC still moving full speed. A swishing sound came from above. A helicopter came from above. Jacob knew that a helicopter + a run away APC= a large explosion. He ordered Avery to get to a clear area. The helicopter however didn't wait to fire its payload at the APC. The missiles moved at an unbelievably slow pace. You could probably out run them if you were fast enough on your feet.

"Louie! Man that turret! Take out those missiles, than the chopper!" Jacob yelled. Louie gave a "yes sir" before climbing up on the turret. He gave a deep breath before taking aim. He fired 3-machine gun burst. Destroying a missile each burst. Then he fired a 4th burst at the helicopters tail, removing it and making the vehicle spin out of control. The driver jumped out when the vehicle flew over a building. Luckily for everyone the heli itself landed in a lake, not damaging any buildings, but making sure it wouldn't be worth the effort repairing it.

SO NY LIKE THE FOLKS WHO MAKE PLAYSTATION! YEAH I'M BACK FRESH OFF OF HATE-CATION! I LET THE HATERS TAKE A BREAK! NO I'M LET IT OUT THE BAG LIKE JAKE THE SNAKE! IF ITS 1 THING FOR SURE 2 THINGS FOR CERTAIN I'M KEEP EM UP TILL MY MIDDLE FINGER HURTIN!

"SIR! The song is ending! We need to find a way to get out of here!" Avery yelled. Jacob although he despised the song because it was on the verge of breaking his eardrums, agreed. He saw all the bodies of water around and got an idea. He remembered that the APC was built to be all-purpose and survive virtually all types of terrain. He just hoped when they said all terrain they meant ALL terrain!

"Louie! Close the hatch to the heavy machine gun!"

"Why?"

"Just do it! Avery give me the wheel and make sure all the doors are shut!" Avery nodded and held the gas until Jacob could relieve him. When the squad leader was driving, he made sure all the doors were fixed shut. The police had long since gotten back on their tails and were again trying to catch them. Jacob suddenly made a left turn. Problem was, they were driving on a bridge at that time.

"YOU CRAZY MOTHERFU-" Avery was interrupted by the APC impacting into the water. The truck floated back up to the top thanks to air bags placed under the vehicle. The police exited their vehicles and tried shooting the vehicle with electricity, but even at full charge they did little more than make the APC shudder slightly. The wheels began spinning and acted as temporary propellers. The vehicle began swimming away from the frustrated police. The entire time the booming song was mocking them.

HI HATERS! HI HATERS! YOU SEE ME! HI-

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!" A deep and gruff voice yelled out.

"Alright. Alright. Damn." Avery grumbled as he turned of the music.

Author's note: If your wandering about the whole war they keep talking about, the full summary is on my profile, complete with pointless ranting about how pathetic Interpol is catching thieves. Also in case your wondering, I'm purposefully avoiding hinting on which sly game this is. The constant unanswered questions keep people reading.


	3. Change in plans

2 dark figures were standing on a rooftop, in the middle of the night. Underneath them police cars, military jeeps, and best of all, tanks. All of this, just to catch 5 people. Can someone say overkill? Louie and Eli were out, scouting the area and making sure no one came to close to their established hide out. They had been hiding out in an abandoned warehouse. Cliché I know. They would have to relocate soon since abandoned buildings were the target places being searched. Coincidently in their frantic searching, they came across not one but two gang hideouts. How ironic people only find things when they're not actually looking for it.

It had been 2 days since they first landed. Now police, soldiers, and pretty much anyone who owned a gun were searching for them. There was the occasional group of protesters yelling variations of "leave the aliens alone!" To be honest no one, not even the aliens themselves, even gave a second glance at them. They were, in the human commandos eyes, a distraction at best and a hazard at worst. Avery swore if he saw another green egg shaped mask he would shoot someone.

Anyway, the leader of all the military forces in the area was about to have a press conference in mere minutes. There must've been 60 plus reporters and camera crews. Perfect. They weren't going to try and assassinate him on a literal worldwide television. That would only double the amount of problems because then they could actually call them "hostile" aliens. They had something else in mind. The building they were standing on was across the street from the press conference building and in the shadow of a larger building. Snipers without night vision scopes would never be able to spot them in their all black fatigues. Jacob, Avery, and Jarvis were hiding inside a museum only a few blocks away. The plan was to get Jacob on stage and explain they came here by accident and that they had no malicious intent. If they responded positively, they'd go meet a bunch of important people who would ask a series of annoying questions while being showcased like a trophy. If things went downhill, they'd eliminate any and all aggressors (non-lethally) and make a hasty retreat. From there they'd hang low and watch how everything plays out.

They had managed to hack their phone lines and listen in on the person commanding the military forces. He was talking about the type of protection he wanted for the press conference. With the info on exactly what they were fighting, they decided to pick off his protectors one at a time.

"Alright squad. Everyone in position?"

"Yes sir."

"Affirmative."

"Roger."

"Dido."

"Good. Louie, Eli, down all the snipers. Rethela rounds." Jacob ordered. The swordsman and sniper gave a "yes sir" before taking aim. Louie replaced his clip of liquid metal with another clip filled with a green liquid. This was rethela. A race humanity is in stable relationship with, the Mant'e, has their home planet stock full of the stuff. It's as common on their planet as water is on earth. To humans and pretty much any race with the ability to smell, the stuff is liquid knock out gas. The human military, upon finding out it would solidify in hot temperatures, began giving them out to Special Forces to take people alive. The sniper was sure to tighten the suppressor (more commonly known as silencer) around the barrel a few times for safety.

"Left building 3 blocks over. 7th floor. 5th window." Eli informed. Louie swung his gun around and fired, not taking even a second to aim. He didn't need to. The green bullet impacted on a gorilla's head and burst into green smoke. The simian wobbled for several seconds then fell over.

"Back building. Rooftop." The sniper swung to the building behind the press conference building, and coughed another shot. This impacted into the chest of another gorilla's bulletproof vest before bursting into green smoke. He fell on his side, blinking tiredly before closing his eyes and snoring loudly.

"Right building. 8th floor. 3rd window." The gun coughed again. The bullet smashed through the glass, giving the ape a millisecond of shock before the round smashed into his shoulder. It, as the last 2, bursts into green smoke, making the ape fall flat on his back. Strange how all the snipers seem to be gorillas. Maybe it was a race thing. All felines are dancers and singers. All canines are in law enforcement. All simians are in the military and so on. Makes sense, given that all the people in a particular field are made up of only 2 or 3 races.

"All sniper's neutralized." Eli reported.

"Good work. Jarvis, Avery, hold this position while I take out the Special Forces team in the upper level of the conference building." He said as he loaded in a clip of rethela, and screwed on his suppressor. He moved silently as he made his way toward the conference building, being careful to avoid prying eyes. He opened a door and then crept upstairs, being sure to hug the shadows. He stopped moving when the door in front of him opened. 2 animals, one wolf, the other an otter walked out chatting calmly. They both were wearing camo pants and bulletproof vests, with shock rifles in their hands. It seemed they were 2 of the Special Forces team. Jacob decided to listen in on the conversation out of morbid curiosity.

"Can you believe this? Because these "aliens" managed to run away and get a few lucky shots at a helicopter, that sorry excuse for a captain brought in a small army!"

"Yea and for what? A few freaks? Those things would probably run for their life if they ever had to fight us up close." Jacob's eyes narrowed in irritation. He managed to keep a cool head however and peaked into the room they just exited from. Inside the room there were 6 people inside dressed and armed similarly to the 2 who exited. Jacob backed away from the door leaned out of the shadows so the other squad members couldn't see the flash of his rifle. His rifle coughed twice. Both shots were successful and nailed both in the back of the head. They both crumpled to the floor, out cold. When they were both out, he peaked back inside the room. None of them noticed what had just happened. After affirming that his stealth had been rewarded, he removed a flash bang from his belt. He made sure one last time they didn't suspect anything before tossing it in. He quickly shut the door so he wouldn't feel the effects of the stun grenade himself. When he heard a muffled _POP_ and several surprised and pained yells he quickly entered the room, rifle raised. He fired off 12 shots, making sure to aim and fire quickly so they couldn't retaliate. When they were all out, some snoring rather loudly, he dragged the other 2 into the room and shut the door. He was about to call Avery and Jarvis over the COM but they called first.

"Um…sir? We have a problem." Avery stated rather worriedly. Avery? Worried? Those are 2 words that should never be in the same sentence.

"What? Were you compromised?" I asked, worried our entire operation was ruined.

"No. It's not that. A group of thieves chose _now_ to steal from a museum. 2 copper chicks set up an ambush for them to. There's a fox chasing them throughout the entire museum, shooting these electricity balls at them." Jarvis explained. I couldn't understand the problem. Just avoid them.

"Well? Just move out off site." Jacob stated, rather annoyed.

"Here is the problem. There's a tank parade going by the only damn door out and they're getting closer by the second." Avery said, his voice gaining a frantic under current. Jacob could actually here what sounded like a semi-automatic taser in the background. Damn!

"Eli get over there pronto! Louie, keep your scope trained on anything that leaves the museum. If they're just museum guards, leave em alone. If they're anything else, tap em out. Avery, Jarvis get into ambush positions. Non-lethal force. Eli take a route inside the museum that will corner them or heard them should any escape. I'm on my way." Jacob ordered, overriding everyone previous orders.

"Um sir? What about the mission? This may be the only shot we get at the captain, without open fighting." Louie asked. Jacob paused for a few seconds, thinking over the situation. He came upon a decision.

"Aborted. When the tango's are down. We'll rally back at the warehouse…with the tango's." Jacob ordered before closing the COM. He moved swiftly yet quietly back to the museum.

Sly's POV

I dodged shock blast as I ran away from the lovely Carmelita, ignoring her orders to stop. I jumped over various benches and flowerbeds while doing so. We turned and went down a hallway. When we all got a good enough distance away from Carmelita, I stopped. I was going to tell Bentley and Murray to get to the van before we were interrupted and not by Carmelita. A strange thing burst out from behind a pillar wielding a black and gray gun that was almost as large as Murray, and that was saying something. It had no fur, scales, feathers or anything, just dark brown skin. Its face was shaped funny. It looked vaguely like that of a gorilla's. It was wearing black military clothing and had a tank full of gray stuff on its belt. A tub made of plastic connected it to the massive gun it was holding. It also had large muscles visible through the sleeves of its shirt. _CLICK! CLICK!_ I looked over at another pillar and another one of the creatures came out wielding a strange type of pump gun that was black and gray like the others gun. He also had a large missile launcher on his back. He was dressed and looked like the other one but he had a scar over one of his eyes, and a pasty colored skin tone. _THUMP! _I looked over to see Carmelita, who had just landed pointing her gun at them with, what I think was, slight fear in her eyes.

"Hey! Your those aliens aren't you!" She stated. "Freeze! I'm bringing you in!" The brown skin one lightly chuckled but didn't say anything. Carmelita growled at that. She hated when people didn't take her seriously, no matter who it was.

"You find anyone else?" The pasty skinned one asked, but the question wasn't for us. We turned to see a third one arrive with Neyla unconscious over its shoulder. This one also had a dark brown skin tone. His eyes were gray and blue, and he had long chest length dreads with the front dreads on both sides of his head ending in fangs that were tied on at the end. He was dressed like the others but instead of a long sleeve shirt and vest, a simple muscle shirt that showed off a lot of muscles on his chest and arms. He didn't have a weapon in his hands. Instead he had 2 swords of strange design strapped to his back. The main thing everyone noticed about all of them however was their height. They were all around 6 to 6 ½ ft. tall. The average height of someone was 5ft. tall with the exception of hippos, rhino's and other naturally large races.

The door I was about to send Murray and Bentley out moments ago opened to reveal a 4th one. This one had a black and gray gun that resembled a shock rifle but more lethal and maniacal looking. He had a fishing hat and some sort of night vision/eye patch thing over his right eye. He also had a _huge_ mustache that stretched all the way across his face. It wasn't one of those thin ones either. It was brown and really bushy, like someone took a squirrels tail and rapped it over their face. I couldn't see behind his head but I was pretty sure it went all the way to the back of his head. He spoke with a British accent as he said 2 words.

"Lights out." His weapon coughed and flashed. I felt the sting of something strike me hard on the chest. Before I could fully register anything else an overpowering smell made me feel dizzy and weak. I heard several more coughs from behind me. I could've sworn I heard Carmelita mutter the word _sly_ weakly before I feel to the ground and blacked out.


	4. Making friends

Sly cooper was in darkness. The last thing he remembered was being shot by the strange aliens gun, and then he lost consciousness. He tried to open his eyes but they would always close shut again from exhaustion. After a few tries he got them open enough to look at his surroundings. He was inside an empty warehouse. In the corner was a strange looking military vehicle that seemed to be a mix between a jeep and an APC. He looked to his right to see his friends Bentley and Murray tied to metal chairs with rope. He looked to his left to see Carmelita and Neyla were also tied down. All 4 were just waking up. Finally he looked down to see himself in a similar predicament. He took one more scan of the place before asking the only question that could come to mind.

"Where are we?" He asked no one in particular. He was surprised when someone responded and it wasn't someone next to him.

"You're finally starting to wake up. Good." Spoke someone with a heavy British accent. The voice came form behind him. Sly tried to look behind him but the chair he was in made sure that looking straight and to his sides were his only options.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" He asked sleepily, doing his best to get fully awake.

"To answer those in order, Sergeant Jacob of delta squad, and you forced us to abort our mission." He answered. Sly chuckled, having a good idea what the mission was.

"Let me guess. You were on an alien hunt, just like the rest of the world?" Now it was Jacob's turn to chuckle and leave sly confused. He began walking in front of him.

"On the contrary. We are the aliens." He stated stopping directly in front of the raccoon, with his arms crossed. At that moment Bentley went frantic.

"OH MY GOD! Are you here to study us! Are you gonna eat us! You're gonna kill us all aren't you!" Jacob sat there quietly, waiting for the turtle to finish but he kept talking, and talking, and talking.

"Avery?" He asked. At that moment another alien, the dark skin one with the minigun, walked behind Bentley and shoved a rag into the frantic turtle mouth. Unfortunately the turtle kept talking through the rag, apparently not noticing the rag made everything he said sound like whines and grunts. Avery having enough of the noise clamped the turtle's mouth shut with his own two hands.

"I'm going to let go now. When I do, I want you to shut. The. Fuck. Up. Are we clear?" He asked slowly and darkly. Bentley nodded his head furiously. "Good." He then let go. To everyone's surprise the turtle stayed silent.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, lets get down to buiss-" He was interrupted by an angered shout from a particularly angry vixen.

"How dare you kidnap an inspector of Interpol! You're all going to jail and then to the labs!" Carmelita shouted at the Alien sergeant. Sergeant Jacob along with the rest of his squad seeing where this was going decided to let everyone get this out of their systems.

"Ok. Anyone else got something random and annoying yell at me? Minus the squirrel." He said motioning in Carmelita's direction. At that she _really_ got mad. The next 2 minutes went by with Carmelita sending out an onslaught of curses and swears at Jacob that made all the animals in the room blush. The commandos, minus Avery who was laughing his head off at the Sergeants verbal attack, looked on impassively on the outside. On the inside they were all thinking, "Damn. Wash your mouth with soap."

"Now that that's resolved, lets get down to business. We have a slight problem. We got stranded on your planet in a freak accident and now we have no way of getting back home. You don't have the technology to send us back and to top it all of, your military is looking for us." He explained picking up after Carmelita finished her bad mouthing. He waited and let the gravity of the humans situation sink in. Some of them wanted to help but others, namely Carmelita, wanted them inserted on top of the nearest dissection table.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Bentley asked the human Sergeant. Louie responded instead.

"While you guys were out, we did some research on your computers. We found quite a bit of interesting info. You must be the famous cooper gang? And you, Carmelita, must be the 5th generation policewoman of the foxes correct?" The squad sniper asked.

"6th." She growled.

"Oh yea, Carmen is 5th." Louie corrected himself.

"Yea and?" Sly asked, curious what they were getting at. Even though Louie was standing out of sight, he could tell he was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Well we need your help. We need to hide from the military and the law enforcement. Who better to help us in that regard than a gang of expert thieves?" Louie answered, intentionally inflating their ego to get them in good graces. This definitely caught everyone off guard. Here everyone is tied down to chairs expecting to be probed or interrogated violently, instead these aliens, who are obviously no slouches in combat, ask for their help. Sly cooper was inclined to say "no" but he remembered the full-scale army that had the city on lockdown. They were barging into houses and kicking in doors at a furious pace. If they kept going at this rate, the aliens would be found in a week at best. He couldn't stand by and watch that happen, knowing he had the chance to help them. He's already wanted nearly world wide so adding, "aiding wanted fugitives" to his list of felonies won't hurt too much. They can even be a large help in the bigger missions. He still wanted to know what the rest of the gang had to say on the matter.

"Well Bentley? Murray? What do you think?" He asked. In the 5th chair in line, Carmelita was seething in rage. These aliens had stopped her from finally catching sly, abducted her, insulted her, and now were affiliating themselves with crooks before her very eyes! That was the straw that broke the camels back. Any self-control she had now was lost, as she had finished sawing through the rope that had her hands bound moments ago with her claws. She leapt up and charged Sergeant Jacob, carrying all her strength into 1 solid punch. Neyla and the cooper gang could only watch in horror, as Carmelita was about to beat the poor human to a pulp. The genetically enhanced human himself, watched impassively as she charged at him with blind fury. To anyone else on this planet the experience would be horrifying, emotionally scarring even. To anyone who was a veteran in the Niverati war however, such a charge wouldn't have even unsettled you. Niverati would charge in more horrifying actions than this on a daily basis. If you survived your first charge you instantly learned how to quell such attacks quickly and efficiently. That was just what Jacob did.

Jacob brought his left hand around just as the strike was about to make contact. Instead of using the motion to block or counterattack, he pushed Carmelita's forearm just when it stretched out to hit him, effectively redirecting the attack to the left and making the attack miss by a landslide. Sly had to sink back into his seat as far as possible to keep from being slugged by the redirected punch. The wind from the swing ruffled his fur visibly and made his hat shift some. Carmelita was only more angered as her attack met only air. Before she could try for another attack however she was shoved backward with one hand. The human didn't even look like he was putting a small effort into either of the motions. She again rushed the alien, intent on turning him into a bleeding and broken mess. She knew from the first charge that an upfront attack on him wouldn't work so she tried something that she knew he couldn't redirect or dodge without leaving himself open. She aimed a roundhouse kick at his ribs with all her strength fueling it. No one could block that without breaking the used limb. To her and everyone else's surprise however he caught the kick with a single hand. He followed up by dipping under her leg while still holding it. He struck her in the back of the knee of the balancing leg just had enough to make her fall to the ground but not enough to hurt her. She was on her knees, with her back turned. It didn't take a genius to relies she was at his mercy. Instead of a bone shattering strike from behind as she expected, he let go of her foot and walked away. She sprung back up expecting to see him in a combat position. Instead he walked back over to a stunned Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Neyla. The rest of the squad stood behind the chairs watching the scene without any noticeable surprise. Carmelita was the most shocked of them all. No one had ever been able to subdue her in hand-to-hand combat. Sly was probably the only person who she thought had a slight chance at subduing her in close combat, not because of strength but his quickness.

"Now… What was your answer?" Jacob asked the cooper gang. They all looked at glanced at each other once then looked back to the human.

"We'll help you, but on one condition. You have to help us in our mission." Bentley stated, not waisting the chance to have experienced fighters back them up in a tight spot. That got a curious look from Jacob. He looked to his squad. Avery gave an exaggerated shrug while everyone else did their own non-verbal variations of "Don't look at us." Jacob gave them a nod and looked back to the turtle.

"Depends. What's your mission?" He asked evenly, doing a good job of hiding any curiosity in his voice. The turtle took a deep breath then began explaining the entire situation of how clockwork had been haunting the cooper clan up until they destroyed them, and then explained how they were out to retake the clockwork parts and do away with them. Had anyone told any of this to Jacob before, he would've thought they played too much videogames and wrote him or her off as crazy. The proof was right in front of him however. A talking 2 ft. tall turtle was telling him all this from personal experience. Considering the risk they ran simply being in contact with them, the least they could do was help put big bird to rest permanently.

"Deal." Jacob responded. Carmelita had long since gotten over her anger and shock and walked over to the group. She was still glaring daggers into the alien but she could understand their actions based on the situation they were in. It didn't mean she liked those actions however. She would arrest the lot of them at first opportunity. When she gets out of here that is. Wait?

"Hey! What do you plan to do with us?" Carmelita yelled out. Jacob turned to face the fox after glancing at an uncertain Neyla. Carmelita fully expected him to say, "Kill you". She already had everything planned out. They had pilled Sly's cane, Neyla's whip, Bentley's crossbow and her shock pistol in the corner. They took the liberty of driving the cooper van back witch was lucky for her. She, although didn't like to admit it, knew how to hot wire a car. She would sprint toward the shock pistol and use it to blaze away at them while she went for the van. Then she would-

"Let you go." She tripped in the direction of the weapons pile; unintentionally telling the entire squad what her plan was had they said the wrong thing. She wasn't sure she had heard them right. After years of dealing with murderers and sociopaths, any abduction situation she had seen ended in the abductor trying to kill everyone with no more worth to him or her. Either these aliens had no concept what so ever of "no witnesses", which due to the heavy weapons they were packing she highly doubted, or they thought her and Neyla living to rat them out wouldn't affect them badly.

"What?"

"Let you go. Killing the inhabitants of this planet will only give your government an excuse to use deadly force, and if we're forced to temporarily live on your planet then wasting civilians and law enforcement wouldn't be a smart idea." The alien squad leader explained. She was amazed. She expected them to try and undermine the government, live it up as some sort of celebrities, or go on a genocide, but definitely not this. Maybe she just watched too much TV, and because of it, pre-judged them. Still however, they're crooks. They're in cahoots with the cooper gang and need to be brought to justice.

"If you think just because you're letting me go, I wont catch and jail you, your wrong." Carmelita threatened. The alien with the oversized bazooka on his back chuckled at her statement, and then to her further annoyance responded.

"Good. I like a challenge." He stated shouldering some type of pump action rifle. The squad leader then spoke to the gaggle of aliens.

"Cut them loose. We're checking out." He ordered. The aliens with the minigun, sniper, and swords, cut the ropes binding Neyla and the cooper gang to their chairs. "Cooper gang, your van is parked out back." He then looked at the fox and tigress. "You 2, the police should be here in 5 minutes tops." Suddenly he turned to his squad and spun his index finger in a circle then pointed at the APC in the corner. The other aliens nodded and moved to board the vehicle. The cooper gang, after grabbing their items from the pile, ran outside and started up an engine, presumably the vans. Both vehicles once they had all borders took off toward the west. Carmelita, who had long since picked up her trademark shock pistol, could only watch, angered she couldn't stop either party from leaving. She could hear police sirens in the distance. At least she had a lead on where they were going, and only she would catch them. It was bad enough the cooper gang could evade her. If these aliens manage to do so, it would be a shame to the family name.


	5. To rob a lizard part 1

"Okay, where do we start?" Asked Avery. Everyone was inside the cooper gang's safe house. Bentley was typing furiously on the computer while Sly, Jacob, Jarvis, Avery and Murray stood behind him, doing various things. The commandos had taken the R&R time to disassemble and clean their weapons. Murray was eating while Sly was reading his book, warily watching for any suspicious actions from the aliens without them knowing. Eli and Louie were on the roof scanning the streets of the city.

"I've been doing some researching. I found the location of one of clockworks parts. First we're going to Dimitri's nightclub to steal the clockwork feathers." Bentley explained, his nasally voice grating on the ears of the humans. Jacob looked up and responded to the turtle.

"Is he anywhere nearby?" He asked looking at the picture of the horrific looking lizard. He could've sworn that the lizard had some sort of acne or rash on his neck and chin. It was making the veteran feel quezzy just thinking about it. He couldn't believe the story on this guy. He was supposed to be an artist but no one liked his work. As a result he went over emotional like most artist tend to do and decided to forge paintings so that his face was on everything. That was his way of punishing those with bad taste. It's kind of sad really. He has to rip off and deface works of art just to make himself feel better. Imagine what he would've done if they had banned him from doing anything art related. He probably would've attempted the art holocaust.

"Oh yes! In fact he's in this very city." Bentley exclaimed replacing Dimitri's picture with one of the a local night club they had passed during the little chase scene that was probably all over the news by now. Speaking of witch.

"Hey Murray turn the TV on. I wanna see something." Jacob asked. Murray removed himself from the triple-decker sandwich he was devouring to turn the TV on. On the television was a female possum in a suit holding a microphone. In the background was their abandoned warehouse. They had only left 8 hours ago and already the place was swarming. Police and Military personnel were scurrying about trying to find any alien item they could find. So far on the table of found items was a piece of flint Eli had been using to sharpen his swords, the rope used to tie down the ex-captives, and a dirty rag Avery used to clean his gun.

"Hey! I was wondering where I left that!" Avery yelled seeing his favorite piece of cloth on the collection table. Jarvis snickered at the support gunner's reaction to seeing his cleaning rag on worldwide television.

"Maybe now you'll keep up with your stuff." He falsely chastised. Avery shot him a glare. Before he could respond however, Jacob interrupted the 2 soon to be bickering squad mates.

"Cut the chatter I want to hear what they have to say about us." The news anchorwoman began speaking.

So far on day 3 of the alien search and we have found what seems to be an abandoned base of operations. It is possible that they were using this place as the staging point for their attempted assassination of Captain Jameson. We found out that the only reason they didn't attack the good captain was because a well-timed theft from the cooper gang disrupted their attack and forced them to move away. However the cooper gang, Inspector fox and Constable Neyla were all abducted.

"Wait? Assassination? Well son of a bitch. Ain't this good news?" Jarvis stated angrily. Jacob shushed him and they kept watching as the news anchor kept talking.

As a strange turn of events however, the cooper gang wound up allying themselves with the aliens. They abandoned the warehouse leaving the 2 officers alone in the warehouse to set themselves free and call for backup. As of now the cooper gang is now #1 in the 10 most wanted for aiding of planet wide fugitive's.

"Well we should've seen this coming." Jacob stated annoyed that now they were officially "hostile" aliens. That meant that lethal force would now be used on them and if the situation demanded it they would have to use lethal force in return. Wouldn't be easy to make a peaceful resolution with the government then.

"Well they're only a minor problem for now. They haven't the slightest idea where we are so for now we're safe. For now let's refocus on the mission." Bentley explained, getting everyone back on track. "Jacob I'm going to need all of your team present before I begin briefing." The turtle stated. The Human Sergeant nodded and spoke into his COM, ordering his squad sniper, and CQB expert to return. Less then 3 second after the order was given both squad mates flew through an open window with spot on timing. Sly was surprised briefly at how fast they could move. They could probably keep up with him easily. He smiled inwardly. He loved a good challenge.

"Okay now that we're all here it's time for briefing. Normally I would direct sly to do all the sneaking but since some of you seem capable in that field I'm going to assign all of you tasks to do. You with the sniper…Louie" He stated fumbling for the commandos' name. "I need you to get to the top of the nightclub sign as it over looks the entire area we're operating in. We need you to keep an eye on things and remove targets when needed non-lethally." He then turned to Eli, Sly, and Jacob. "I need you 2 to position satellite dishes so I can hack into the computer mainframe." Finally he looked at Murray, Jarvis, and Avery. "We need you guys to wait in reserve in case a major fight is about to break out. When everyone gets in position I'll direct everything from there. Any questions?" He finished. No one said anything so he took that as a no. "Alright get to it!" Everyone cleared out the safe house, careful to evade any night patrols.

On the roof tops

Eli sprinted across the rooftops going 20 miles an hour. He was careful to not make any noise or move out of the shadows, less he be compromised. He leaped to another building as easily as a track runner would jump over a hurdle. When he got to the satellite, Bentley informed him what to do. He typed in a code and the dish turned toward a pole like object. A strange blue beam then connected the 2 objects. He looked to his right to see Sly had completed his objective as well. He looked toward the nightclub and saw Louie climbing up the side of the building, hugging the shadows all the while. To his left Sergeant Jacob was busy typing in the code. When his satellite was directed to the pole object as well he nodded towards the 2 before speaking into his COM.

"Bentley, we're all in position outside." Jacob stated, a little thrown off at not being the one who was directing the mission. Bentley informed them to rally in front of the door leading into the whine cellar and then take out the guards. Afterwards they were to take reconnaissance photos of the clockwork tail feathers. Sly had arrived their first being used to this kind of thing. Second to arrive was Eli, seconds after sly got there. Last was Jacob as he was only good enough in stealth operations to get the job done and get out, not do drawn out sneaking maneuvers. They all gave each other a nod before quietly entering the room, using darkness to easily maneuver around. The 10 rats guarding the cellar had no idea what was about to happen. Jacob did a quick hand signal to Eli, signaling him to attack. The first rat suddenly blacked out as a cane made contact the back of his head. The second got a black boot to the stomach, launching him into a table. The 3rd and 4th had enough time to make a noise of surprise before 2 gloved hands shot out and gripped the space between their neck and shoulders. With a good squeeze they both fell unconscious. Eli then lashed out with his foot, catching another rat in the gut. The last 5 rats regained enough of their wits to attack but it was to late. 1 rate charged Eli with a knife, he responded by rapping his right arm around the knife arms like a snake would a branch, before pulling him forward, into his knee. Another rat charged him only for his friend to be pulled in the way of his punch. He was so surprised that he didn't have time to react to the powerful left hook that sent him flying. The commando then kicked the unconscious rat into the last 3 guards, making them stagger to catch their ally. Before they could drop him a roundhouse kick whipped across not one but all three of their heads, carrying enough power to knock them all unconscious. Jacob and Sly didn't even get a chance to defeat more then 1 enemy because Eli had dispatched them all in a good 4 seconds. Sly was surprised at how fluent he did it. No one he knew could ever take out 8 people that fast. If he ever became dangerous he wasn't sure he could handle him.

"Good job. Lets go." Jacob ordered, before moving up to the gate. He used his augments to lower the gates. At the cost of pretty much being blind and death he was able to lower the bars. The second it was low enough for him to let go he released. Genetic augmentations were just as dangerous as they were helpful. If one was not careful with the way they used them they could end up injured or worse easily. He took a couple seconds to regain his senses (literally). Sly wasn't too impressed as they had informed the gang on how augmentations worked, as well as various other things. It was definitely handy to be able to lift 3 times your own wait at any given moment but at the cost of your senses as long as you employed your strength he wanted no part of it. The theivious raccoonus stressed keeping all senses open repeatedly. He pushed the train of thought aside and leapt over the gate, followed by the 2 aliens. They came upon a laser field. Jacob raised his eyebrow when he saw them.

"Wait? Lasers? You have lasers and all you use them for is security?" Jacob asked eyeing the laser field questioningly. Sly didn't get a chance to answer as Bentley interrupted, speaking through the binocucom.

"The only way for you to get past that laser field is to use the tables to get across." He informed, stating the obvious. That made Jacob ask another question.

"Why are their tables conveniently placed in the laser field and why haven't they been cut in half by the lasers?" He asked wondering why the laws of physics were being defied before his very eyes.

"We can answer that later. Lets go." Sly stated before crawling under the tables to avoid the strange lasers. The 2 commandos after glancing at each other followed after the raccoon past 2 more laser fields. Right after the lasers they came upon a warthog in a suit with a handgun larger than his head. Yea… that surprised me to. Another conveniently placed table sat in the perfect spot that would allow them to sneak past him. Jacob decided it wasn't worth the trouble and wiped out his handgun. He fired a rethela round into the guy's face. He squealed in pain at the impact of the green bullet before the gas made him lose consciousness. He rounded the corner and shot another warthog in the back of the head making him fall asleep as well. Wouldn't you know another conveniently placed table was there for them to use to sneak past the warthog. They ignored it and entered the ventilation shaft. Jacob exited first with Sly and Eli following. He continued to stroll through the complex shooting every warthog guard they came across and slipping past lasers with extreme difficulty. At least difficult for the humans. Sly seemed to move through it as if it were nothing more than an obstacle course for kids.

As they got past the last laser field twenty rats were waiting. Eli ran forward before jumping into the air. He planted his foot in the face of a rat before pushing off into another rats face. He did this 3 times before pushing off the 5th rats face and landing feet first on the floor. He moved much to quickly for the rats to even be able to twitch before they kissed his boots. They were all out cold before they hit the floor. On the other side of the room Sly and Jacob were combating the other rats with point blank sots, pistol whips, and cane swings. Sly ducked under a swing from 1 rat then spun around to clobber him with his cane. Another came and tried to tackle sly but he swung down with the cane, hitting the rat on the head and knocking him out. Jacob pistol whipped the first rat across the face. While it was recovering from the blow he raised up and shot 2 more rats in the head before hitting the dazed rat in the crook of his neck. He then kicked backward, his foot catching another vermin in the throat. When all the combatants were dealt with they entered another vent. They crawled around for several minutes until they found an exit. Sly kicked off the sheet of metal obscuring their exit. They exited into a control room of sorts. Outside the window you could see the factory. Dimitri himself was wondering around aimlessly on the rails above the factory. At the bottom you could see the clockwork tail feathers printing money non-stop. You think with all that money he'd by himself a-

"There it is! The heart of Dimitri's operation! Take a few reconnaissance photos and get out of there." Bentley whispered harshly through the COM as if someone would hear him. Sly then started taking pictures of several things in the factory. Dimitri, the money printer, and the generator. Bentley took the time to explain every picture as if the humans were incapable of figuring it out themselves. When they were done, Bentley called them all back so they could figure out an attack strategy. They all re-entered the vents and began their return trip to the safe house.


	6. To rob a lizard part 2

Everyone was sitting around a round table. In front of them, Bentley was explaining what the next course of action would be. He deduced that the only way to get the clockwork parts out was to have the nightclub's peacock fall on the fountain. That way they could jump in, take what they want and get out. Jarvis asked why they couldn't just blow the fountain up with C-4. Bentley was about to argue but he realized that large explosives while noisier would attract no more attention then a falling peacock. Basically the plan was to protect Jarvis while he placed his bombs, and then have Sly go in and fight Dimitri for the parts. They would then retreat to the van and disappear before law enforcement arrived.

"All right we have our plan now lets get ready for the assault!" Bentley cheered anxiously. The cooper gang went down stairs to the garage and loaded up in the gang van, while the commandos moved silently across the roof of the buildings, downing sentries along the way. It was then that Bentley halted the van. He had them park in an alley so they wouldn't be noticed too soon. Murray and Sly got out and crept up to the fountain while the commandos got into position upon the buildings. Avery replaced his tank of liquid metal with rethela so he wouldn't have to rely on his side arm as a primary weapon. Louie and Jacob did the same. The sniper sat on top of the peacock. The support gunner sat on the building across from the nightclub so to mow down all the guards that would no doubt be coming out. Jacob sat on the building on the right of the nightclub to give extra cover fire. Eli, Murray, and Sly would be on the street fighting guards in close combat. When everyone got into position Jarvis crept out. A dark figure landed in front of him. Neyla. Jarvis wasted no time leveling the shotgun to her face, which really was just him raising the shotgun half a foot higher then it was before. She raised her hands, but kept her face straight and slightly seductive. She then spoke quickly knowing if she did nothing she was going to be peppered with bullets from every direction.

"Stand down. I'm not here to fight." She said her voice showing no fear or intimidation whatsoever. This only served to contribute to what she said. Jacob used sign language to tell Jarvis to stand down. He nodded and lowered the shotgun. He still didn't trust her and made sure to make that fact known.

"Why are you here. Do you have a bug on you or are you stalling for the police to get here?" He asked his deep voice taking a threatening tone.

"Oh quite the opposite. I've actually delayed the police quite a bit, discreetly of course."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm not so black and white. I know the capabilities of clockwork and would hate knowing he's being put to use by the klaww gang. I also understand you don't want to be placed on the dissection table anytime soon."

"So that was a clue." Sly stated, briefly suppressing Jarvis at how he was able to creep up behind him without the demo man noticing.

"Yes. I don't plan on joining you or directly helping you, image reasons, but I can give you some outside assistance. Just letting you know we're on the same side." She said before sprinting away, getting clear of the battle soon to ensue.

"That was unpredictable, but helpful. Now we have more time. Well Jarvis get back to it. Everyone else get in position." Bentley spoke over the COM. Jarvis resumed placing C-4 packs along the concrete around the fountain. A boar noticing something going on outside walked out.

"Hey! We're clos-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as 9 rounds from Avery's minigun slammed into his gut making him fall backward unconscious. The sound of guns firing echoed throughout the area. Guards began pouring out the club and up the streets toward the fountain.

"Here they come. Weapons free." Jacob stated calmly before squeezing the trigger.

"Come on! I'm a certified badass and I got enough for all of you!" Avery jammed down the minigun's trigger, mowing down everyone that exited out the nightclub. Any stragglers that manage to escape the hail of green bullets charged the fountain. If that happened, either Sly, Murray, or Eli would knock them out with punches, cane strikes, or martial art moves. Louie and Jacob's sniping put those that charged down the streets out. Some boars tried to use those rocket launcher sized handguns but the cover of the darkness along with their black fatigues made them virtually invisible. Not that many could even raise their guns fully before getting a bullet for their troubles. Jarvis was putting the finishing touches on the last pack of C-4 now. When he finished, he drew his shotgun before retreating, peppering advancing guards and sentries.

"Get clear!" He yelled. He, along with the 3 protecting him, distanced themselves from the fountain. When they were at a good enough distance, Jarvis pulled out a detonator.

"Ka-boom." With a flick of the wrist each C-4 blew up, but no largely. Each made a large hole around the fountain. Slowly cracks began connecting the holes together. The metal pipes beneath began to groan at the excess weight. The fountain began to sink down until finally the pipes gave way. The entire thing came crashing down, briefly covering up the sounds of battle. Jacob gunned down a trio of rats coming down the street before he spoke to Sly.

"You're clear Sly. We'll hold the fort here while you retrieve the package." He spoke through the COM. Sly complied and jumped down the gaping hole narrowly avoiding 2 missile sized, pistol shots aimed for his head. Louie handled the boars by putting a rethela round in both their faces.

Sly ran through the factory and then climbed up a pole to get to the second floor. When he got there however Dimitri stood in his way.

"Raccoonus Doodus! You and your alien pals seem to like bumming me out and bringing the house down. Why can't you let birds and bees be free bro? You see the money. You like the money. Take as much as you want and we can forgot this nasty business." He said expressing every sentence with his arm movements.

"No deal! You and the Klaww gang have to be stopped! Clockwork needs to be destroyed permanently!" Sly said to the purple lizard.

"What is this about clocks! You think you can swing the bat! Show your bling so I can shine you!" He yelled clenching his hands into fist.

"I have no idea what you said. And your suit sucks!" Dimitri gasped in shock and anger.

"Let's dance!" He cried. Before he could say or do anything else a tall figure walked up behind him and squeezed his shoulder. With an exaggerated faint, Dimitri fell to the ground, out cold. The figure turned out to be a certain commando.

"May we grab the clockwork parts and go now?" Eli asked.

"Yeah sure. And thanks for shutting him up." Sly said before walking up to the clockwork feathers. He plucked them from the machine before speaking again. "Ok. Lets disappear before the law enforcement and probably the military show up." Eli nodded before heading off with Sly. Before they could get far, a rig burst through the wall. A familiar fox and tigress jumped out flashing their badges. Speak of the furry devil and she shall appear with a shock pistol.

"Freeze! You're all under arrest!" Carmelita yelled. They didn't have time for cops and robbers this time. Eli turned to the raccoon.

"I'll take care of them. You go. I'll catch up." He stated before jumping down to the first floor where Carmelita, Neyla, and 12 Mercenaries stood weapons trained on him. Sly would've said something but seeing as the guy could handle himself, he slipped out unnoticed.

Jacob and Louie were sweeping up the last of the stragglers when sly finally emerged with the clockwork feathers in hand. Eli wasn't with him however.

"Sly, Eli went in after you predicting trouble. Where is he?" Jacob asked. Sly explained how Carmelita and the police showed up, and him staying behind so he could get away. Jacob only laughed. "Pull back to the van. We'll wait for him to get back, then we'll disappear." The raccoon was confused and decided to ask.

"How are you so sure he'll make it out? It's 14 to 1 down there."

"You know the previous times you saw him fight and take out multiple enemies with ease? Eli was fighting naturally, with no enhanced reflexes or speed at all. When he does use his augments to his full ability he can use those swords of his to block projectiles mid flight." Jacob explained to the stunned raccoon. Sly though the only possible way to do that was using his ancestor's ability to slow time. Even then he found it rather hard to get the hang of, yet this guy is saying there's someone who exist that can do that in normal time. He'd believe it, when he saw it.

"Speak of the devil." Avery stated over the COM as Eli climbed out the hole where a fountain used to be. He didn't have a single scratch or show any signs of fatigue. He looked like he simply went out to get the mail.

"Alright everyone is accounted for. Let's get out of here!" Bentley yelled.

Back in the factory

"(moan) maybe we should have left him alone." Said a mercenary in a pained voice. Everyone was either kneeling in pain or on the ground out cold. The alien had struck them in their nerve points, or simply knocked the wind out of them if they tried to get close to him. Neyla smartly backed off when he caught her whip and pulled it out her hands, sparing her any physical damage. Everyone else, especially Carmelita made the mistake of trying to attack him. No doubt after today they'll think twice about fighting a furless guy with dreadlocks in close combat.

"I won't rest until all those freaks are behind bars." Carmelita growled to herself, clutching her chest in pain. She was utterly ashamed of herself. Not only did she not land a single blow on him but also she literally never even _touched_ him! The only time the two made contact was when he struck her with light disabling blows. Any other time all her punches, kicks, and grabs, he easily dipped, and dodged. When she proved she would soldier through any disabling blow he could give, he simply ended it by punching her in the gut just hard enough to knock the wind out of here. Not to mention he was doing this while fending off the mercenaries. They couldn't even used ranged weapons because he moved from 30 ft away to 2ft away before she pull the trigger of her shock pistol.

"Carmelita you should just give up trying to catch them. The first one you fought put you on your knees in 2 moves. The second took down not only you but also 13 others without getting touched. You saw them do all of that and you want to try and bring in all 5 of them?" Neyla said a hint of humor in her voice.

"I didn't see you helping or doing anything for that matter." She growled, seeing the tigress untouched. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"You talk like that's a bad thing. Me fighting would've only served to have me end up like you and your team. I was able to record how he fights and give our superiors video footage of him." She stated, motioning to the surveillance camera on the wall. She bent over to try and help Carmelita up, but her hand was swatted away like someone would a fly.

"I'll be fine. Those aliens are no better than dirty crooks and I'll jail every last one of them." The fox growled before walking away. She needed something to vent on.

"uhh…what happened? (gasp!) The clockwork parts! Darn that cracker box and creepy shadowy dude!" A certain purple lizard yelled. Dimitri. Thought Carmelita darkly. Perfect.


	7. To trick a tiger part 1

"Sarge can you believe this? We get caught in an explosion, land in what turns out to be a fucked up version of early earth, and now go from high level commando status to thief. Why the hell are we doing this?" Avery asked making his irritation known.

"It was either this or going to war with the whole planet over willingness to be a science project. If you want to spool up your minigun and launch a one-man war against an entire nation. Be my guess." Jacob responded.

The cooper gang and humans were in Italy. They had hid out inside a safe/tree house. Bentley had started off with his usual routine. He had Sly do some recon and devised a plan from there. When he brought back the pictures, they showed 6 different people. Only 3 were familiar. There was Neyla, who's playing double agent. Carmelita was there, undercover. Last but not least was Rajan, who was the person they were aiming to steal from. The other 3 were a third undercover policeman named Contessa, and 2 other Klaww gang members named Aprieggo and Jean Bison. Apparently all the big shots of their mission were there. Bentley went through a run down of the plan.

"Alright, taking the Clockwork wings from a crowded ball room will take some serious misdirection but it can be managed. Rajan has a security helicopter that needs to be taken care of in order for the operation to work." At that moment Jarvis interrupted.

"How do we take out a helicopter without alerting everyone?"

"I plan to shoot a couple fire crackers in the air to distract the guards. Then you can blow the helicopter up with your missile launcher." The turtle explained before continuing. "When we do that we'll need Sly to distract the party. Meanwhile you all will be taking positions on rooftops with your weapons ready. Avery will have to break the locks on the drawbridge lever and stand guard there. When Jarvis blows the main bridge cutting off reinforcements, Murray will go down on an electric cable and take the clockwork wings. He'll have to run back to the drawbridge with the wings so it will be up to you guys to make sure he gets back safe. Any questions?"

"Yea. Rethela is used for espionage missions not non-lethal shootouts. That last firefight drastically drained our supply of the green stuff. If the mission is to go as you explained we would have to use lethal rounds." Jacob explained. That was a major kink. The goal was to take all the clockwork parts without killing anyone. If they used live rounds they'd just about drain any civilian support they may have had and give the government permission to go into wartime mode.

"We can't kill but we can wound are enemies correct?" Eli interjected. Everyone turned to the Jamaican in surprise. He rarely talked if at all, especially in briefings. "We could simply aim for the legs and arms. The act would be meet with anger but much less so than if we killed. It may even help our cause since the fact we shot to maim would prove we had no overly violent intent." Bentley thought about it for a moment. On one hand it would prove the aliens were indeed dangerous and worthy of military attention. On the other hand it would show they were only doing what was absolutely necessary to find the Clockwork parts. The pros outweighed the cons just barely but enough to get by.

"Alright. We are going to use lethal force, non-lehtaly!" Bentley exclaimed. The 5 humans let out a collective "huh?"

Jacob sat on top of a rooftop on a building right next to Rajans palace. Next to him lay two unconscious sentries, both panthers. He was looking through the scope of his rifle, scanning the building for trouble. When he was satisfied Rajan and his guards hadn't got wind of the operation, he spoke into the COM.

"This is Delta 1. All squad members sign in."

Louie was on the roof with his sniper, ready to take down anyone should something go wrong. He saw nothing out of place… or at least out of place by the animals' standards. Satisfied, he called in. "This is Delta 4. All clear on my end."

Jarvis was strapping C-4 on the edges of the bridge. When it exploded the bridge would fall straight down and not make much noise. The only way you could notice was if you saw it with your own eyes and even then it was pitch black outside. His improved vision however didn't make it very hard for him to see however. When he was done, he took 3 steps back and pressed the button on the detonator. The C-4 blew and separated the bridge from either sides of land. It plummeted down into the lake at the bottom. He called in when he was sure no one had heard or seen the bridge blow. "This is Delta 3. The bridge is out."

Eli was standing next to Murray as he strapped the cable to himself, keeping watch for anything potentially dangerous. "This is Delta 5 here. Murray is almost done." In the background Murray could be heard complaining about how uncomfortable the cable was.

Avery scratched his head as he stared at the drawbridge lever with 5 locks. You would think it had told him a riddle. "Who puts 5 locks on a LEVER." Avery said to himself as he thought up a way to break the locks without alerting any sentries. "Um… Yeah Delta 2 here but he can't figure out to silently pop the locks." Avery responded.

"Get creative." Jacob stated before speaking to Bentley. "We're all in position. Sly is already inside."

"Good. Jarvis I'm about to light the fireworks get your missile launcher ready." Jarvis was already leveling his rocket launcher with the helicopter.

"Way ahead of you." He said as he loaded a heat seeker inside the barrel of his missile launcher.

"Alright! Fireworks away!" Bentley unnecessarily yelled. Dozens of fireworks shot into the air. None of them erupted until they were parallel with the palace. They began exploding to the point it was hurting the eyes of those who stared to long. They were so enraptured they never saw a particularly large firecracker slam into the Helicopter. They didn't hear as the popping sound of entertainment explosives drowned out any and every noise possible within a mile radius. The Helicopter went down in flames into the lake below. Luckily a parachute opened and began drifting toward the forest surrounding the lake. "That's a kill."

"Alright Cooper your clear." Jacob confirmed.

"Good job. I didn't hear or see a thing other than an ungodly amount of fireworks." Sly complimented, before walking toward the dance floor in a tux he "borrowed". In the center, Carmelita stood waiting impatiently.

"Watch yourself Romeo. I imagine if she recognizes you she _will_ maim you. Try to be as out of character as possible." Avery warned through the small microphone in his ear.

"Don't worry. I've been dealing with Carm for years. I'll handle her simply enough."

"She was never this mad before. I can _feel_ her anger from over a quarter mile away."

"Yea. She's mad at you though. Not me."

"She'll vent on you. Remember Dimitri? Poor poor Dimitri."

"Cut the chatter both of you. Lover boy your on." Jacob chastised.

"Miss Fox. I believe you owe me a dance." Sly stated.

"It's about time. I thought you had left." Carmelita responded.

"Just waiting for the perfect moment."

All of the guest gathered around the pair as they began dancing. The lights cut off everywhere except the spot where Sly and Carmelita stood. This only made the plan twice as easy. Taking advantage of the situation, Murray lowered until he was directly above the Clockwork wings. He gripped both wings then pulled them out of the statue roughly enough so they would come out easily enough but slowly enough that it wouldn't gain him any attention. He was pulled up quickly, going completely unnoticed.

"Oh how the hell do you not notice a pink hippo hanging on a wire!" Avery yelled in irritation as he tried to rip the locks off the lever. Even with his augmented strength that gave him the ability to flip cars, a lock proved a much worthier opponent.

"So tell me stranger. What's your name?" Carmelita asked, actually sounding… sweet?

"Why ruin the moment?" Sly asked.

"I…I don't understand."

"THE WINGS! Where are the Clockwork wings!" Rajan yelled in surprise, finally noticing the absence of the car sized mechanical wings. Alarms rang throughout the entire area alerting every guard of the theft.

"Fuck it." Avery said before pulling out his Berreta side arm pistol, which was basically a futuristic desert eagle. He shot the locks off the lever and pulled down the stick itself. The Drawbridge finally fell forward. "That creative enough for yah?"

Carmelita was completely at a loss for words as she began connecting the dots. The stranger waiting for the perfect moment. The deafening fireworks. The disappearance of the clockwork wings right after the dance ended.

"What! How! Who could of…Whuh? COOPER!"


	8. To trick a tiger part 2

Murray was panting as he ran with the clockwork wings. There were people coming from all sides but none ever got close enough to hit him or got the chance to aim at him. Every time someone rose up with a gun, a muffled cough went off while at the same time said weapon holder would yell bloody murder and grab his leg. The leg was for some reason bleeding a lot. That had unnerved Murray. If those guns were capable of maiming the way they did, imagine what it would be like if someone got shot in the face, especially if the shot came from the guy with the huge 8 barreled gun. A panther charged at Murray with a machete drawn, only for him to get shot in the leg and crumple to the ground in agony. Murray was careful to do his best to ignore it. He was only a couple blocks away from the bridge. He could hear the van backing up in the distance. It was hard to pick out through the muffled gunshots and screams of pain but it was still hearable (if that's even a word). 2 rhinos charged at him only for 2 coughs from behind him to put them both on their knees. Murray went around them, moving as fast as his small, stubby legs would allow him to. He took a large greedy breath narrowed his eyes and did something very Murray like. He charged down the road yelling all the while. It wasn't to get through any particular barricade or group of guards. He did it to push through the fighting that would surly haunt him if he stayed around it much longer. He wasn't use to this kind of violence. He couldn't even get through the movie Pearl Harbor without throwing up at some point. Considering a lot of middle schoolers had watched the movie from start to finish without throwing up even crossing their mind, that was pretty sad.

Jacob was following Murray along the rooftops, silently picking off tangos on the roofs and ground. Louie was doing the same with his sniper rifle. Jarvis followed the hippo, covering him with his side arm as his combat shotgun would blow off someone's leg rather than temporarily hurt it. Avery was waiting at the bridge with his minigun spooled up. He wasn't going to shoot to kill but to suppress. No one would try to shoot when the person you're shooting at is burning 30 rounds a second. Eli and Sly had already made it back to the van and were waiting.

"Hurry Murray! Hey that rhymes." Bentley called out. The bridge was only 2 blocks away. He was home free. That is until _she _showed up. A shock blast landed right in front of Murray followed by the most reoccurring fraise every person hears at least 80 times by the time they were 10.

"Freeze! Your under arrest!" Carmelita called out from a rooftop parallel to Jacob's. She didn't see him though do to him being in the shadow of a larger building. Sly did however.

"Wait Jacob! Don't hurt her!" Sly semi yelled at the sergeant. Jacob lowered his rifle and nodded toward Avery. The support gunner got the hint.

"Hey! Asta la vista!" Avery yelled in a horribly maimed Spanish accent as he let loose a barrage of bullets in the inspectors general direction. She dived for cover while the bullets ate away at the edge of the building that was shielding her. She was none the wiser as everyone pilled into the van and honked. When the barrage stopped she peaked over only to duck back down as the alien shot a short burst at her for the road. He then jumped on top of the van and speed off.

She got up and watched in anger as the Alien climbed in through the window of the moving car. So far she now had a reason to hate 3 out of the 5 aliens personally, each from a different encounter. However with every encounter she did learn the particular skills of every individual one. The first had been the obvious leader. The second must've been a close quarters specialist. The third must've been a machine gunner of sorts. Judging from the damage to the bridge and the absence of the security helicopter a 4th one must specialize in explosives. She now had a good idea what to expect and now with the wings recovered she had a solid idea where their next target was going to be. All that was left was to set up an ambush.

Carmelita was roused from her thoughts when police and ambulance sirens filled the air. Well they can wait. For now there are arrest to be made… and medical attention to be given. She thought, hearing the screams of agony that are echoing around the entire area.

With cooper and friends

Everyone was on the road again. The cooper van was leading with the Mauler on its tail. The commandos were concerned about driving a military vehicle and a gaudy blue and white vehicle in public. It turns out however that people either never really cared or supported the cooper gang to the point they wouldn't rat them out. Either way it made things a lot simpler. They had already left India and were already deciding where to go next.

"We're going to bollywood!" Murray yelled out. The commandos had learned that it was a cooper gang tradition to go on vacation after every mission. Something Jacob frowned upon. Being lax and not disciplined would make someone clumsy and careless. The cooper gang managed to be the most successful gang in their history however so they must manage one way or another.

"Bollywood?" Jarvis asked through his COM. "Don't you mean Hollywood?"

"No Bollywood. It's just like Hollywood but it's completely different." Murray answered speaking through his binocucom.

"Great description." Jarvis muttered before leaning back and going to sleep.

"Yea I'm following old one eyes lead." Avery said before turning in himself. Both which began snoring.

"This is gonna be a long drive." Jacob groaned.

In Bollywood

"Exactly what are we gonna do while you guys are off doing god knows what?" Avery asked. The group had parked hid their vehicles in a place no one would think to look. In a packed parking lot. The commandos and thieves were in a dark ally, with their weapons left in the vehicles. This was their time to unwind. They'd get into plenty of fights later. However Jacob and Eli did keep their swords strapped to their backs while Sly had his cane. It was their trademarks after all.

"Think of it like an espionage mission. Get in, do something fun, and get out without being seen." Bentley explained happily before walking off, the other 2 following. At this most of the commandos raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you guys going?" Louie asked.

"We're gonna sneak me into an Indian musical!" Murray exclaimed before walking out the ally with their disguises on. Eli, Avery, Jarvis, and Louie all turned to look at Jacob. None of them knew how to have fun in an alien city where they were fugitives. Jacob sighed and thought something up.

"Lets go watch a movie." Jacob stated.

"Can it be horror?" Avery asked.

"Why?"

"I wanna see Friday the 13th."

"Oookay?"

In an Imax movie theater

"AAAAHHH!" The movie theater was packed with teens and a few adults. Every time Jason killed someone this same wolf guy sitting in the front row would scream like he was the one dieing. Frankly it was starting piss Avery off. He was sitting on one of the dimmed lights on the wall to keep from being seen among the chairs. The others in his squad were doing the same. So far the movie was into the last 10 minutes. Jacob didn't realize however that Avery had an anterior motive to wanting to see that particular horror movie. Jacob didn't even really know how Avery knew of that movie. In their time their had been remake _of_ the remake of the movie, and even then the movie was about 5 years old. Most movies that old were already forgotten. Jacob turned to the light next to his to ask how Avery knew about this movie, but no one stood on the light his eyes widened.

"Eli. Where _the hell _is Avery." Jacob whispered harshly into his COM.

"I don't know sir. Last I saw him he was next to you." Eli responded, perplexed.

"Um… sir? I think I see him." Jarvis spoke up looking at the bottom of the screen.

"What? Wher- oh son of a-" Jacob whispered as he saw a figure moving behind the screen. The figure was wearing a hockey mask and holding a large butcher knife like sword. Jacob's hand immediately flew to the hilt of his combat sword but only met air. His eyes narrowed threateningly at the figure that was no doubt his squad mate. The audience had noticed him to it seemed. Some had held their breath as the man had stopped in the middle of the screen. He raised the weapon and stabbed it through the screen. Slowly he dragged it down, being sure to create a tense air in the suddenly small room. Without warning he charged through the screen toward the crowd. Everyone in the theater ran away screaming. He gave a halfhearted chase to anyone that wasn't moving too fast. He was sure to move fast enough to keep on their tails but not fast enough to actually catch them. When the theatre was empty 4 figures jumped down from the lights. The man's laughter was immediately cut off as he watched the figures close in on him. The one with a fishing hat walked up and punched him dead in the face. The mask cracked and man was knocked to the ground. He was now cowering in fear at the sight of the 4 aliens. All of them looked like they were angry enough to strangle him with their thoughts.

"Avery _what the hell _is wrong with you!" The apparent leader boomed. The cowering Jason knockoff involuntarily flinched. The action didn't go unnoticed to the squad. Eli cocked an eyebrow at this. Avery was loud mouthed, violent, and over confidant. One thing Avery never was however was a coward. He would never let someone scold him and no one ever hit him without getting hit back. This person was cowering, something Avery would sooner die than do.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Someone stole my idea!" A familiar voice called from behind. Jacob's head snapped up to see Avery holding his combat sword, wearing a dirtied hockey mask and his black fatigues. He slowly looked down at the person before him. He bent over and removed the cracked hockey mask. Behind the mask was the face of a terrified badger. He had bruise on his forehead thanks to the punch he gave him. Ooops.

"Um… yeah. Sorry I thought you were someone else." Jacob apologized. The badger just stared at him in fear. "Look sorry about the whole incident." The teenager still stared in fear. "Um? Can we forget this ever?" He wet his pants. "Eww-kay? How about we give you 5 hundred dollars to keep you quite?" He extended his hand to Avery. Avery reached into his pocket and put a 500-dollar bill in his hands. (yes those do exist) Jacob offered it to the petrified teenager. The kid snatched it out his hand and bolted to an emergency exit. He slammed into the door forgetting to pull the handle. The humans all cringed at the sight. The kid quickly got back up pulled the handle and was sprinting as far away as possible. Jacob sighed and looked at Avery with pure anguish.

"No more movies. EVER."


	9. A turn of events

Carmelita was standing over her desk extensively studying all they had on these aliens. She had to admit they were good. They had taken down at least 40 of the guards while the other 160 where blocked off with the destruction of the bridge. The aliens had had such a large part to play in the 2 heist however, that the cooper gang was barely being acknowledged if at all. That irritated her greatly as she would put any money that Bentley was the one orchestrating and supervising both thefts. Murray was still doing all the heavy lifting. Finally sly was the one scouting, doing all the distractions, and bugging. Considering all this, she deduced the aliens were playing bodyguard. They were effective to. As far as she had seen, no one even touched the hippo carrying the wings. She had long since realized an ambush or any form of attack would fail miserably and most likely with deaths. Carmelita sighed. It was out of irritation if anything.

All of the super power governments had immediately tracked down the heart of Rajan's spice operation, an abandoned temple. They were positioning around his base of operations with a huge mess of special ops teams. Spetz naz, SAS, Delta commandos, Black ops, British commandos… everything. That was the good news. The bad news was that they wouldn't allow law enforcement to get involved. Supposedly they didn't want to endanger the police officers lives but really they wanted the aliens all to themselves. She regretted ever telling those shady governments anything about the cooper gang's mission. They were either gonna interview (or interrogate) the things for information then kill them off, or they were gonna find a way to get use out of them (though not before a heated debate about who gets to keep them). Of course none of this was made public. Judging on how the creatures pretty much waist everything that gets in their way however, she doubted any government could bring them in without surrounding the 5 of them with a full army. The only way to bring them in would be if they came willingly. Carmelita grimaced. She would literally have to fall back to diplomacy to bring down a _crook_. The only time she used the "D" word was if she was trying to get some idiot to keep from jumping off a building.

Carmelita got out of her chair and began walking out of the office. As usual on her way out, some asshole tried to flirt with her. A wolf named Jerry this time.

"Hey Carmelita. I was wondering if you would accompany me to-" She interrupted him before he could finish.

"Jerry how many times has someone tried to hit on me?" Carmelita asked him. He looked confused at first.

"Uh? I don't know."

"Lots. Around a quarter of the male population of Interpol. You really think if I said no to all those guys I'd say yes to you?" She asked annoyed.

"Hey! Give a guy a chance!" He said playfully.

"I'm not in the mood." Camelia said coldly as she walked out, catching someone say "burned" then make a sizzling noise for effect.

Carmelita walked to her car still thinking over how she could get in contact with one of those aliens. Then it hit her. Sly Cooper. He's never been easy to find but chances are he'll be a hell of a lot easier finding and talking to. If she walks in on any of the aliens, chances are they'll whip a gun out shoot her and she'll wake up in her bed courtesy of a certain raccoon. The only problem was finding them. They wouldn't be stupid enough to make a heist directly after another. Especially if it would be on the same guy. Just then she spotted Neyla driving off in her convertible.

"What do we have here?" Carmelita asked herself as she began following the car at a distance. She took out a tracker used by Interpol for sting operations. With a good toss the small device latched on to the bottom of the bumper. All that was left was to follow her. Some would've though doing what Carmelita just did crazy but she knew Neyla. She was sketchy at best, and untrustworthy at worst. She could be in cahoots with the aliens for all she knew. The only way to know for sure was to find out. Neyla obviously was leaving the city from the rout she was taking. Now all Carmelita would have to do is wait for her to get a good distance away then follow the tigress. She'd be damned if she found out these creatures were getting inside help and she didn't do anything about it.

Several hours later

She had entered Bollywood. Carmelita was beginning to think she was on vacation or something but kept on following. She was tailing Neyla's gray convertible from a distance so as to not tip her off. For some reason however she pulled into a parking lot. Carmelita stopped and parked in an ally, watching her from the shadows. Wow. She just realized how creepy that sounded. She got out, fastened her whip to her belt, and tightened the laces on her boots. When she figured she was prepared she jumped up on a dumpster and leapt up to a rooftop. Carmelita went up to the side of the building and cleared it in one jump. When she landed Neyla was already 4 rooftops ahead. Carmelita followed her while still trying at being discreet. After 20 or so rooftops in seemingly random directions she jumped down. She turned around to face the door of the house behind her. Carmelita crawled up to the edge and showed just enough to see Neyla knocking on the door. When the door cracked slightly the tigress asked if she could come in. Carmelita almost gasped aloud when a very familiar British accent stronger and more masculine than Neyla's answered.

"Neyla? How the hell did you find us? Scratch that. How the hell do you _keep_ finding us?" He asked irritably. Neyla chuckled at that.

"I have my secrets. You have yours. Now may I please come in?" She asked. "It would seem rather odd talking to someone hiding behind a door." The door opened enough to allow her entrance and than shut closed and locked when she entered.

Carmelita couldn't believe her ears or eyes. Her supposed partner was really a double agent. As much as she wanted to bust the door down and go in guns blazing she wasn't stupid. She'd be knocked out cold the second she entered the room. She jumped down in the backyard. Carefully she peered into the window. The blinds blocked her view but she could still hear when she pressed her ear to the window.

"That's all nice but what are you hear for?" asked the voice of someone who sounded relatively young, maybe slightly older than her. It must be the one of the aliens.

"To warn you. Rajan unknowingly has the best this planet has to offer backing him up. Squads of the best Special Forces out there are all waiting to ambush you the second you guys carry out your heist." Neyla informed. Carmelita clenched her teeth. Neyla had just ratted out the entire worlds military and for what?

"Huh. Thanks but now that raises the question of how we're gonna get the clockwork heart now." The nasally voice of Bentley asked.

"How many clockwork pieces are there total?" The squad leader of the aliens asked.

"Um…? Let's see. The wings, the heart, the stomach, the eyes, the claws, the tail feathers, the chest, and finally the hate chip. That makes 8. We currently have the tail feathers and the wings."

"We'll here's a wild thought. The bird needs _all _the pieces to work right? Why not just destroy the wings and tail feathers so it can't fly?" The same voice from before asked.

"The clockwork parts are indestructible. The only way to put it to rest is to destroy the hate chip."

"Than why not go straight for the hate chip? It seems _really _inefficient finding and taking all the parts separately if we could have the exact same results doing a search and destroy mission for a pacific piece."

"Hey! We've been doing things like this for years! Don't criticize our methods."

"I'm just saying if hunting for 1 piece has the same results as hunting for 8, why make things _that_ much more difficult?"

Carmelita was so caught up in their conversation she didn't notice someone sneak up on her. Without warning, a cane hooked around her arms and waist and pulled her into someone's chest. At the same time a gloved hand wrapped around her stomach area, pulling her into someone's chest. Of course the question mark shaped cane was a dead give-away. She automatically began thrashing to get out of the hold but cooper was a lot stronger than she initially thought. She finally gave up.

"Well look what we have here, a crook _and _a traitor to his own kind." Carmelita growled.

"Traitor? Has anything these guys have done pointed to them trying to wage a war on us?" A flirtatious voice asked. Carmelita had no response to that but plenty more to say to him.

"Sly, release me now or else I'll cave your skull in."

"Carm, before you start putting a lot of graphic pictures in my head consider what we're doing. You know the threat clockwork poses, and you know the people who have the parts are all mobsters and king pins. This considered, where is the logic in trying to haul us of to jail when we're doing just as good at job exposing and bagging criminals as the best of law enforcement?"

"The fact that your using honest to god aliens to help you do what you're doing. Do you realize how much trouble your in? Don't you realize how serious this is?" Carmelita asked, actually sounding generally concerned.

"Are you actually worried about me?" Sly asked perplexed.

"In fact, I am. I want to see you spending time behind bars, not on a noose or firing line."

"(sigh) My beautiful vixen, why do we always do this to each other?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We both know what I'm talking about." Said Sly, his voice becoming serious.

"Ringtail." Carmelita stated, sounding exasperated. "We both know it won't work, _especially _now. I'm a law abiding inspector and you're a thief aiding wanted fugitives."

"How are you so sure? In case you haven't noticed, forbidden relationships are starting to become very cliché." He spoke nuzzling the crook of Carmelita's neck. She responded by shrugging him away.

"If you somehow find a way to escape the worlds combined governments and live an average life, I'll consider it." Carmelita answered. The raccoon released her and backed up two steps. Carmelita turned around and faced him.

"Like I said before, this doesn't change anything. I'll find you and throw you behind bars when I catch you." She stated sternly.

"It wouldn't be fun without you." He stated before turning to go inside the safe house. Before he could reach the door he was roughly grabbed from behind. The next thing he knew he was pulled into a deep kiss. Cooper closed his eyes to better enjoy it. It lasted several seconds before Carmelita pulled away.

"I'm not leaving yet." At this Sly cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think the gang or- scratch that _especially _the humans would appreciate a police officer hanging out with them." Carmelita sighed and steeled herself.

"That's exactly why I want to see these "humans". This is probably the only chance I'll get to meet them on less violent terms. I might as well try to negotiate so no one can say I didn't try."

"Are you ready?"

"Yea." Carmelita stated as she walked up to the door.

Unknown to either of them, Eli was perched upon the roof and had observed the entire exchange silently. When they approached the door he stood to his full height.

"Well this will be an interesting conversation."


	10. The talk

Carmelita entered the room through the back door, assuring herself everything would go smoothly. Was she crazy? One she was about to socialize with honest to god aliens! Two she was going to ask obvious warmongers who didn't hold any love for the military or law enforcement to surrender peacefully. Maybe she would get lucky and they would consider it. Maybe they're actually nice and just fought against the police and military because they were confused and scared. Of course that thought went out the window when she found 8 barrels of hell looking her in the face. She had to stifle a gulp as she felt a pump action rifle capable of splattering a watermelon, kiss her cheek. Last and not least 2 hand guns with black tube like objects on the barrels pressed against her other cheek. From behind she made out the sound of the door shutting and locking behind her. Most likely that Eli person since she didn't hear footsteps. Damnit.

"You again? You're either a hardcore thrill seeker, or the most persistent chick I've ever met." Avery stated still holding his minigun on level with the inspectors face. Jacob walked up behind the support gunner and lowered the minigun to Carmelita's stomach.

"You're not dumb. You know you can't take all of us alone, so why are you here?" Jacob asked, his hand resting on his barretta side arm. Carmelita gave a daring look to Jarvis and Louie who had their weapons leveled with her head.

"I'd be glad to once you call these two of." She growled motioning to the shotgun and pair of handguns, kissing her cheeks. Jacob motioned to them with a weird hand sign and they lowered their weapons but still didn't holster them. I guess that's the best I can ask for at the moment, thought Carmelita.

"Inspector Fox? How'd you get here!" Neyla cried out. In all the fuss everyone had forgotten about the tigresses presence.

"I followed you, because you were acting suspicious. Now I know why." The Fox growled at the tiger. Jacob sighed and tried to get back on track.

"Can the both of you calm down? Inspector fox, I ask again, why are you here alone?" His hand wrapped around the handgun's grip and fingered the trigger. Sly and the gang stood by, cautious of the situation. None of them wanted Carmelita to die, and although they highly doubted the human would just whip out a gun, and shoot her square in the face, they were still tense.

"(sigh) I'm here to ask you all to surrender peacefully." The room went deathly silent for moment. The next second Avery burst out with huge booming laughter. Followed by him Jarvis and Louie also joined in, laughing at the fox's expense. Carmelita narrowed her eyes, and felt her anger rising again. She quickly tried to stifle it, as no good would come from trying to fight a room full of people with lethal weapons, with a tazer gun.

"Hahahahaha. You can't be serious right? We mopped the floor with 12 times our number on several occasions, not counting the other battles outside this planet we've been in, and you're asking us to surrender?" Avery cackled. "To you?"

"Just hear me out. The government isn't trying to hurt you. They're trying to make contact, but you keep evading us and assaulting criminal strong holds. As much as they appreciate the help, they're also starting to get more irritable. Eventually they'll declare you as threats and try to have you… ALL of you killed." She said motioning to the cooper gang. "And as an officer of Interpol I'm supposed to say I don't want that to happen. So why not give peace a chance?"

"You remember when you furries first met us? That wasn't an assassination attempt. That was us trying to make contact with your government before. However, that failed heist in the museum fucked up our plans as well. Your "great" leaders would be less inclined to do something rash like arrest us or try to shoot at us on world wide TV." Jacob stated, releasing the grip on his pistol. "Besides, we needed to lay low. Those 3 could help us do just that. We in tern promised our help. You were there. We don't abandon others whenever something better comes along. If you have some idea for us get all the clockwork parts and arrange for us to meet your King, prime minister, or whatever your figure head is I'm all ears."

"Actually I did give it some thought. Of course you would have to trust me for it to work."

Inside there was a dark room. There was a large circular table, with only 4 chairs around it. Each chair had a different design. The first chair was more of a throne. The chair was made of gold (or at least colored gold), the cushions were purple, and valuable jems decorated the armrests. The second chair looked like a tombstone that was modified to seat someone. It didn't look all that comfy either though that was probably because of the skull etched into the area where someone lower back should be. The third chair was…hard to describe. It was shaped like a normal chair but the arm rest curled up instead of down, and it was splotched with EVERY color ever conceived. The 4th and last one wasn't fancy or gaudy in any way. It looked like an average wooden rocking chair a carpenter built just to kill time. In the rocking chair and tombstonish chair sat 2 figures. The 2 were talking to a third person that sat on a box like object.

"This is getting bad. If the cooper gang vasn't enough to vorry about, now these… these things are helping them! Dimitri is in jail and Rajan is surrounded. Who do you think is next?" Said a feminine voice with a stereotypical Transylvanian accent. It sounded like the voice you'd expect Dracula's wife to have.

"I don't know, but I'll crush them if I find them varmints snoopin around MY territory." Retorted a deep accented voice that Avery would've described as Elmer fud on steroids.

"Calm down the both of you. I'll admit this is admittedly the… smallest meeting we've ever had, but do not worry. I have already begun devising a plan to deal with the cooper gang's new editions. Everything will be revealed in due time." Spoke a voice that was distinctly avian.

"You seem awfully sure of yerself." The deep accented voice stated.

"That hurts. Do you both really have such little faith in me?"

"Veel, then enlighten us. Vat is your plan?" Said the Transylvanian accented voice.

"All in due time my friends. All in due time." Said the avian as he used a strange device, that seemed to be a birdcage mixed with a refrigerator sized engine, to leave out the door. The other 2 figures he was talking to glared at him.

When the bird left the room 2 guards outside the door escorted him out the building. When he got outside, they walked up to the figure's personnel plane and helped him and his machine inside. When he was secure, both guards got into the driver seats. The guard in the driver engine turned the key and was rewarded with the engine going from a low purr to a high pitch scream. They took off into the sky seconds later. The strange thing was that they weren't flying straight or in any general direction. It was flying straight up. It kept flying for several minutes, until something came into view.

Calling it a flying base didn't do it enough justice. A flying _fortress _was more like it. There were both propellers and balloons keeping the thing airborne, and several catwalks with rails along with support beams connected the different parts of the ships. The plane docked in a hangar of the fortress. The passengers of the plane exited out and separated. The guards began going on their usual patrol routes (not that a flying fortress miles in the sky needed to worry about boarders). The avian figure however went into his personal work area. When he entered he immediately stopped. In front of him stood the worlds largest technological marvel. The one machine in the world that would never rust, tire, breakdown, need any sort of fuel, and most of all sustain eternal life. Clockwork. Or at least pieces of him. No matter. He would have the great bird restored soon enough. The pieces of his plan were already set in motion.

Authors note: Ok before I get angry, annoyed, and/or hostile comments and reviews let me state that I have a legitimate reason for being _this_ late. I'm about restart my first fanfic. The furry and the furless. Corny name right? By no means am I abandoning this story, I'm just multitasking. I realize however that if I try to write for several stories at the same time it will end in disaster. As a result I will take turns doing stories. I will give a chapter or two to both stories every other week or something along those lines.

Now if you're still reading this I'm going to tell you something 1/8 of the readers of this story won't know. I'm going to make one of these chapters for this story a Q and A. No not a quail attack. It will be a question and answer. If you have any question for any character in this story post it in the review section. That is all. (Queue the guy who talks fast at the end of infomercials.)

This story is not responsible for relationship problems, relationship loss, failure to get in a relationship, loss of eyesight, awkward situations with parents, awkward situations with minors, awkward situations with friends, obesity, laziness, animal neglect, person neglect, house neglect, loss of friends, and failure to cope with a power outage. Reviews are appreciated and wanted.


	11. Come swinging

Authors note: HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! I'M BAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAACK!

Yep that's right my several month long hiatus is over and now I'm coming back with gusto! Also I'm going to update as many of my stories as I can at once. Anyway the last chapter left off with that midget bird arriving at his bird cage in the sky to stare evilly at the giant robot named after a clock. Carmelita is having a "civil" conversation with those in Delta. The 2 mystery characters (which aren't really a mystery) are getting a bit worried, and lastly Neyla's got her cover blown. All this can only end in the most civil manor possible.

xxxx

"Alright Sergeant, we've arrived at the graves of the damned." Avery stated.

The cooper gang and delta had arrived at the Contessa's castle, hiding their vehicles from sight. It wasn't a pretty place by any standard. Cob webs in every nook, spiders in every cranny. It was every little kid's nightmare. There was some good coming out of this however. Even at daytime the place was dark and needed lighting. At night? You wouldn't even know if your eyes were open unless you reached up and touched them. Now for a group of augmented humans this darkness was little trouble. The cooper gang was off aiding in Inspector Fox's "plan".

"Graves of the damned? That sounded weak even for you Avery." Jarvis responded. They were moving through the graveyard the Contessa placed in front of her castle for some odd reason.

"I've been having an off day. Give me a minute my jokes will get better. Anyway let's get this shit over with." Avery kicked the gate open and leveled his base with the castle walls. "Hey! If you wanted a higher pay, here's my raise!" He jammed his finger down on the trigger firing real bullets instead of rethela. They had run out of there green goo supply a long time ago.

"Your jokes still suck." Jarvis stated as he loaded a rocket into his launcher.

On the other side of the castle wall a large pack guards armed with hook like weapons stood ready for a fight. Some started losing morale as they heard the harsh roaring of the minigun on the other side. The rocks being grinded away by the gun itself began spilling over the wall in large amounts, further helping the guards at second guessing their career choices. All their confidence just about bit the dust when the castles front door got _blown _open by a large explosion. They had to cover their faces from falling debris. When they looked back they saw tw- TWO figures! That's it!

"Hey Avery! I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Make a good joke about this." Jarvis motioned to the charging mass of armed guards.

Avery stopped suppressing the guards on the walls and walked up next to his fellow commando. A guard got close enough a swung his weapon at Avery. Before the guard even realized it, he got punched square in the face and flew back into several other guards. Avery slung his minigun on his back using the strap then rolled his shoulders.

"Shut up and fight."

"Best joke yet!"

Jarvis clothes lined the first aggressor with his right arm then threw a left hook to the 2nd guard while he was in mid swing with its weapon. Avery ducked under a swing, snatching and yanking his foot in the process. The commando then threw the guard at one of his allies, using him as a living weapon. Avery whirled around on instinct and caught the wrist of a downward swing and yanked his attacker forward into his punch.

"Fuck it. Turn up the augmentations." Avery stated. Suddenly with impossible speed he rammed into another wave of guards. In his rush, he bowled over everything in his way. When he got through to the next wave he unhooked his minigun and swung it in an ark to meet the next wave. The guards in the back saw several of their allies go flying back screaming.

xxxx

"Well looks like the distraction is working. Probably a little too well. A quarter of the guards here are moving to intercept them…including tanks." Jacob stated.

He and Bentley had spent a full 20 minutes of arguing the purpose of tanks in a security force. Bentley and all the other animals here thought that it was a necessity. 'Every law enforcement needs armor to help enforce' was Bentley's exact quote. Even after the arguing was done he still wasn't the least bit convinced that it was "practical". Louie, him, and Eli were sneaking through the Contessa's castle to reach the clockwork eyes. Right now they were hiding in the shadow of a small building, watching a tank and around 10 guards moving toward the main gate, 2 of the guards were large blue vultures with crossbows. Likely they were the shadow guard, the Contessa's best. Jacob however wasn't too impressed with what he saw. When the last guard past they moved out, making no noise whatsoever. They came to a water fountain that 4 tanks were passing.

"Damn. If she ever thought there'd be a war here she's sure as hell ready for it." Louie commented. They snuck by, avoiding the searchlights seemingly every guard carried.

When they came upon the Contessa's little tower they found 2 things. 1 there was 8 shadow guards in front of the door, 6 more than expected. 2 there were a lot of statues of wolfs with maces. They looked exactly the wolf population among the guards here. Jacob suspected they weren't just decoration but didn't see any signs of them being cameras or weapon systems as they weren't in any particularly strategic places. He decided to take the chance that they were purely for intimidation.

"Eli, Louie, we're going in. Quiet and clean." Jacob stated.

His 2 squad mates peeled off getting into position. Jacob hid in the towers shadow waiting for the others to get in position. Jacob flashed a hand sign. Eli crossed in front of the bird on the far edge and kicked him square in the stomach, before crossing over and palming the next in line in the throat. Before the other could bend over an elbow struck his head and knocked him out. The other one had the chance to touch its throat before Eli brought a fist down on the lump of its head and floored the guard. The others all turned their heads at the commotion. Jacob took this opportunity grabbed the turned head of a shadow guard before slamming it into the side of the building and threw the unconscious body backwards. He then punched the next vulture in the back, directly between the shoulder blades, then punched it in the shoulder making it face him before he uppercut it in the jaw. Louie jumped off the roof and landed directly on top of the middle vulture, knocking it to the ground and out.

"Sorry. This spot taken?" Louie said as he hopped off the fallen guard.

The remaining 3 shadow guard charged at the 3 commandos. Eli hook kicked his attacker across the face before bringing the foot back in a fluid motion that literally took half a second. Louie kicked a shadow guard in the knee and made it fall to the ground. The second came swinging its fist, but Louie used the first vultures head to take the hit. The second shadow guard was so shocked at hitting its own it barely even registered Louie's boot connecting to its cranium. Jacob walked over and plucked out the key from the middle birds pocket.

That entire fight in total only lasted 7 seconds.

"Aaaand that's the end of that... the hell?" Louie stated in confusion.

All the statues started rumbling ominously. The one in the very back broke open…to reveal a wolf guard with a huge mace! One by one they all started breaking apart and approaching the 3 commandos. There were over 30 of them.

"Gargoyles huh? They aren't alive, so we can kill 'em." Jacob stated, un-slinging his rifle and sheathing his sword. Eli drew his sword. Louie whipped out his 2 pistols. The wolves charged full tilt into a hail of bullets.

xxxx

"DAMN! HOW MANY BODIES CAN THEY THROW AT US?"

Avery was getting frantic. He was supposed to not kill them yet find a way to beat them. Now if there were anywhere from 40 to 90 that would've been somewhat manageable. Now over 150? With tank support? Not so manageable. Jarvis and Avery were now fully using their augmentations. Jarvis dodged a tank shell, and then charged the tank. He grabbed the closed metal doors and forced the cockpit open. A bat flinched upon seeing the human. Jarvis punched him, and then flung him out. He jumped away just as a large mase slammed down where he was scant seconds ago. He introduced the red eyed wolf to his boot. Avery dug his shoulder into a shadow guard in mid flight. He rolled off the second he hit the ground, going for cover as a tank shell and several crossbow bolts nearly dusted him. Jarvis grabbed a pack of plastic explosive and threw it into the air. He quickly triggered his trusty detonator, making the thing go off above everyone's heads. It didn't kill anyone but the sound and flash stunned the small battalion of a security force. By the time they recovered the two attackers were gone. They did however see the unmistakable visage of the cooper van driving away. The alien with the chain gun was sticking out the back, his hand shot up and the middle finger followed.

Authoers note: Nothing truly special. But it's a start. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
